The 76th Hunger Games
by USANAguy
Summary: A sequel to 'Mockingjay': All of the children of The Capital between the ages of twelve and eighteen who are descendants of evil and sadistic high ranking Capital Officials will be drawn from a bowl in a public reaping to participate in one last Hunger Games, which was the compromise that the people of The Districts agreed to.
1. The Reaping

The 76th Hunger Games

A sequel to 'Mockingjay': One year after the rebels of The Districts won the war, all of the children of The Capital between the ages of twelve and eighteen who are descendants of the evil and sadistic high ranking Capital Officials will be drawn from a bowl in a public reaping to participate in one last Hunger Games, which was the compromise that the people of The Districts agreed to when President Coin, refused to execute The Capital's entire population.

**Author's Note: I love 'The Hunger Games'. This is my first attempt at a, Hunger Games fan fic. I always wondered what the last Hunger Games that they said the kids of The Capital would participate in, would be like. So here is what my imagination is pulling off. Enjoy.**

Chapter 1: The Reaping

Amanda Snow, was sitting in the small two bedroom apartment with her mother. She was the granddaughter of Coriolanus Snow, Panam's late president. Panam's current president, Finch Paylor of District 8, gave them modest accommodations after the war. They were also given jobs in a factory; President Paylor, was trying to show the people of The Capital, that she could treat them in a civilized manor, unlike the way the people of The Districts were treated, the people of The Districts are trying to set an example by 'being the bigger man' figuratively speaking. The Peacekeepers now enforce the law with 'benevolence', rather than 'malevolence', even towards the people of The Capital. The people of The Capital were not starved; for all of the food from Districts 4, 9, 10, and 11, was divided equally between every individual person in the entire country, which was more than enough for everyone. The people of The Capital were not unemployed; everyone had a job. But they were not over-worked like the people of The Districts were under the old regime; they simply worked 5 days a week for 8 hours a day, and no more. No one was homeless; everyone was given an apartment, or house. The system was good by normal standards for the people of The Districts, but the people of The Capital were still adjusting, for the people of The Capital, the new 'Living System', and 'Accommodation System' was a huge step down in lifestyle, but have accepted that it could be worse.

Amanda Snow had been dreading this day for months. Today was the day of the reaping, and her name was in the reaping bowl, 39 times; one for every year her grandfather had been in office.

Eighteen months earlier when the war had been won by The Districts, the people of The Districts, had wanted the entire population of The Capital, to be executed, because for 75 years the people of The Capital, had both tolerated and benefited from the suffering, starvation, slave labor, and grueling living conditions of the people of The Districts. President Coin, the former leader of District 13, felt that the death toll of the war had already been so high that there could not be any more killing after the war had now ended. So President Coin sat down with the people of The Districts and came up with a compromise; the people of The Capital, would be allowed to live if there was just one more Hunger Games. Only this time The Tributes, would be children from The Capital, who were descendents of high-ranking government officials.

Of course Amanda Snow would be right at the top of that list. Her mother was making an attempt to prepare some of the food that had been given to them, the food was not very good, as neither of them knew how to cook, for all of their food had been cooked by avox servers for their entire lives. Now all of the former avoxs were undergoing an elaborate surgery so that they would be able to talk again; some sort of experimental treatment of transplanting some sort of laboratory grown artificial tongues.

They ate the food that had been very poorly prepared by Amanda's mother. Amanda showered and then fixed her hair which had been dyed a bright bubble-gum pink, one of the many weird and bizarre fashion styles in The Capital, and then dressed in formal attire.

"Are you okay, honey?" asked Amanda's mother, in their strange Capital accent, who had bright citrus orange skin, long black finger-nails, and snow-white hair.

Amanda wasn't sure how to answer. She could have simply have said that she was fine, or that she was miserable, or that she was dreading this, but she felt compelled to give a more elaborate explanation of her feelings.

"I'm afraid that I'll get picked mother. It just seems so unfair. I mean, grandpa is dead, and we lost the war, why should I have to pay the horrible atrocities that grandpa did?" her voice cracked with despair on the last sentence.

"Is it any worse than the children of The Districts, had to endure? Don't get me wrong, I agree with you. I love you more than anyone else in this world, and I would never send you to the Games, myself. But this will not be ongoing like the people of The Districts, had to endure, this will be the last Hunger Games ever, and then it will be over, and there is still a chance that you won't get picked. But if you do get picked sweetie, and you win, then you will be given the same status as any other Hunger Games Victor. You will return here with a lifetime of wealth and luxury. And then we won't have to cook our own meals anymore." She gave a halfhearted smile and laugh on the last sentence.

Amanda smiled as well. She did not look at this as a death sentence. If she was to be picked she was of course going to try her hardest to win, and she was as prepared as she could be; since the announcement of the fact that her name would be put into the reaping bowl for one last Hunger Games, more than a year-earlier, she had gone to the gym every day, practiced with a personal trainer, lifted weights, took up fencing, and practiced throwing knives at a dartboard; even with all the practice, she couldn't hit the bull's-eye every time, but could at least hit the area around the bull's-eye most of the time. She wasn't very good, even after a year of practice, but she had at least mastered the bare minimum basics, and hoped to put on a good show, and that she had…a chance…not a big chance, but just the chance, at winning…if she got picked.

She remembered visiting the old arenas. She always enjoyed participating in the re-enactments. But this was not going to be a re-enactment, this was the real thing, she was going to go up against 23 opponents that were prepared to kill her, and were a lot more determined on winning then she was…assuming that she would get picked of course. Her family had been close to the families of other high ranking Capital officials. Many of the other kids who would be reaped today were her friends. And then a wave of remorse fell over her, this is what the children of The Districts, had to endure; she felt horrible. Maybe if she was picked, maybe if she did win, she could do something to make a difference. No, there was no difference to make now; the people of The Districts, were free, and once this Hunger Games is over, The Capital, will never have to endure this again. Maybe the simple fact that she now understands, was all that mattered.

They got up, put on their shoes and headed out the door. They had a car waiting for them, which had been arranged by the officials, because Amanda Snow was required by law to attend. They rode in silence to a public square on an area near the edge of town. Thousands of people were there.

"Amanda, over here."

A girl with banana yellow hair, and banana yellow skin, who was smiling and waving at Amanda, had been beckoning her over. Though Amanda did not need to get close to know who it was; her bright, banana yellow color, was a dead giveaway to her identity. It was a girl named Lisa Derrick, she was the daughter of President Snow's most trusted adviser.

"Hey Lisa, how are you feeling?" asked Amanda.

"Oh, I'm alright I guess. My name is only in the bowl once, so I guess I'm as safe as I can be. How are you holding up?"

"I'll be all right I guess I'm just eager to get this over with." said Amanda.

They hugged each other in encouragement. They then both went off to stand together with the 15-year-olds of all of the high-ranking government officials for the past 75 years that had some hand in the suffering of the people of The District's, there were approximately 500 of their descendents between the ages of 12 and 18.

After all of the eligible children were registered, they all went to their respective places. A stage and podium was right in front of them. There with the two large glass fish bowls filled with the names of all the children who are eligible, though there were a lot more than 500 slips in each bowl; the number of slips with one's own name on them was determined by how many years that high-ranking capital official was in office, some were in the office of their positions for almost their entire lives, while others lasted less than a year.

In Amanda's case, her grandfather had first become a high-ranking capital official 39 years earlier, he then plotted and schemed for a few years until he managed to become president, where he then remained in office until the end of the war.

And then, out onto the stage came the one and only, Effie Trinket, the Hunger Games escort for District 12. They were trying to make everything about the Hunger Games, from start to finish, including the reaping, as normal as possible, though since this was not a normal Hunger Games by any sense, they did have to make a few modifications to the standard protocol.

"Welcome, welcome!" said Effie Trinket with a smile on her face and in an enthusiastic voice of the occasion, "Happy Hunger Games. And may the odds, be ever in your favor. Now, before we select who shall have the honor of representing The Capital, in the 76th annual Hunger Games, the President of Panam, Finch Paylor, shall read the formal, 'Treaty of Peace', between The Capital, and The Districts, as well as a reiteration of the feelings of The Districts, towards The Capital, at the end of the war, and the compromise that was made, that has now brought us peace."

President Paylor, then walked up to the podium. She unrolled a scroll and began to read a quote from the old, 'Treaty of Treason'.

"The earth once thrived with billions of people, then with nuclear war, the population was decimated. Out of the ashes of the destruction of what was once a place called North America, came our great nation of Panam; thirteen districts and one glorious beautiful capital. But the human race was destined to go to war again; the 13 districts of Panam, rebelled against The Capital, and The Capital won the war. District 13 was destroyed and Districts 1 through 12, were defeated. Then came the peace. The 12 districts would offer their labor and resources so that they would be allowed to live. As punishment for choosing to rebel in the first place, each year the 12 districts of Panam would offer up tributes, one boy and one girl, where all 24 children will compete in a pageant of skill, encourage, and honor. This annual event would forever be known as, The Hunger Games. The winner would be permitted to return to their home district, and would be relieved of any and all past charges of their ancestors, and would live out the rest of their lives with wealth and luxury as a symbol of The Capital's, generosity, and forgiveness."

President Paylor then rolled up the scroll and to address the entire audience.

"This scroll that I hold in my hand, 'The Treaty of Treason', is a lie, it was always a lie, there was no generosity from The Capital, there was no forgiveness, the Hunger Games victors were not excused of their ancestors crimes. The people of The Districts, were so angry about this at the end of the war that they made a request to have each and every one of you who has capital citizenship, to die. We the people of The Districts, would've then been accused of a massacre, and then how would we be any better? To completely ignore this request from the disgruntled malcontents might have caused a civil war between District 13 and the other 12 districts, so we asked the disgruntled malcontents, if they would be satisfied if the seven remaining Hunger Games victors, would vote on a compromise." President Paylor then unrolled a different scroll. "And now I quote the recently written and signed, 'Treaty of Peace'. And I quote. The compromise was that the seven remaining Hunger Games victors would go by majority vote of yes or no for one more Hunger Games, only the children who would be reaped would be from the descendents of high-ranking capital officials and that is all of you," president Paylor gestured to the 1000 children in front of her, "it was a four out of seven majority vote of yes. Rather than have your entire population of your city die, 23 of you will die in a pageant of strength, courage, and survival. To show that there will be an end to suffering in the country of Panam, every single citizen will be given modest living conditions, modest labor with decent pay, modest recreation and entertainment, and all of the food from districts 4, 9, 10 and 11 will be divided equally between the entire population, which our experts have calculated is far more then enough for everyone. The Peacekeepers are under the law that will be strictly enforced, that they will not be sadistic about their position over the people; they will adhere to a strict code of conduct, and they will keep the peace by helping people, not by intimidating people...And that is the 'Treaty of Peace'. So I will say to you, survive if you can win, and if you can't win, die with honor. Effie Trinket, back to you."

Effie Trinket stepped up to the podium once more.

"Thank you president Paylor. Now, the time has come for us to select who will represent The Capital, in this year's Hunger Games. As usual, the ladies first."

Effie Trinket reached into the bowl and dug her hand to the very bottom stirred the slips of paper up a little and then pulled one out at random.

"Lisa Derrick."

Amanda looked at her friend was standing right beside her. Lisa had look of horror on her face, but with brave determination, she walked up on stage.

Effie Trinket reached into the same bowl and drew out another slip of paper.

"Susanna Xavier."

Susanna Xavier was the 18 year old daughter of the most ruthless, evil, and sadistic Head Peacekeeper, that District 5 ever had. She was tall, muscular, and powerfully built, and it was rumored that her father had trained her in the use of weapons and hand-to-hand combat for her entire life. She had no fear as she walked up onto the stage.

This went on, one slip of names after another.

"Breanna Crane."

Breanna Crane was the daughter of the former Head Game Maker, Seneca Crane.

"Martha Filmer."

"Janice Miller."

Joyce Harrison. Gloria Goldwater. May Salmon. Irene Avion. Belinda Rogers. Beverly O'Malley.

And that was 11 girls. At this point it seemed to Amanda Snow, most unlikely now that she would get picked. One more girl, one more random slip in thousands, and then it's all over. Effie Trinket reached into the girls bowl for the last time, and rather than digging her hand to the bottom, she snatched a random slip off the top. She unfolded the piece of paper to read out the last girls name.

"Amanda Snow."

**Author's Note: Hope you liked that. More to come. Please review.**

**Loyalty to my fans**

(Keep reading for Chapter 2: The Returned Victor Gone Mentor)


	2. The Returned Victor Gone Mentor

Chapter 2: The Returned Victor Gone Mentor

Amanda Snow was in shock. It was down to the last slip of the twelve selected girls. But...it happened, the odds were against her from the start. Everyone looked in her direction and the crowd parted so she could walk up on stage. With her stomach extremely nauseous with dread that she was going to die, she walked over to the stage.

"Are there any volunteers?" asked Effie Trinket.

There was silence among the crowd.

"So now for the male tributes." continued Effie Trinket.

She reached into the the boys bowl, and pulled one off of the top. She unfolded it, and cleared her throat.

"David Crane."

David Crane was the son of former Head Game Maker, Seneca Crane, and brother of Breanna Crane. The people didn't know whether it was ironic or poetic justice that two of a Game Maker's children would die in the Games.

"Hector Ardamin."

Hector Ardamin was the very weak and fragile twelve year old son of a member of The Capital's counsel of parliament who had sadistically petitioned an order for an unreasonable and unrealistic increase in output of production from The Districts.

"Sherman Griffin."

"Neil Jones."

Barney Simpson. Randy Bing. Martin Coppertin. Harley Dillon. Chaz Zoltan. Giovanni Leon. Klay Randolph. Blaze Trenton.

That was twelve boys.

"Do we have any volunteers?" asked Effie Trinket.

A huge tall and muscular eighteen year old boy stepped forward and waved his hand up in the air.

"I volunteer!" said the boy. "I wish to take the place of Martin Coppertin."

There was quiet muttering as the people whispered to each other their opinions.

"Excellent!" says Effie Trinket excitedly. "Martin Coppertin, you are dismissed."

The boy went off the stage and back into the crowd as the large boy took the stage.

"What's your name?" asked Effie Trinket.

"Dennis Green."

She sent him to stand with the other eleven male tributes.

"Are there any other male volunteers?" asked Effie.

There was no response.

"One more time for the girls. Any volunteers." offered Effie.

Still no response.

"Well then, let us give a big round of applause for our fare city's twenty-four tributes."

Everyone in the crowd clapped and half of them cheered, as the Hunger Games, always meant something differently to the people of The Capital, than it did to The Districts.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!"

President Paylor then stepped forward to the microphone.

"I will ask all the Tributes to come inside and there will be one hour where friends and family may say goodbye. There has been a change in protocol; each Tribute is permitted to bring one parent, Guardian, or close friend to stand beside them at all times until they get into the Arena."

This was unexpected, but not unappreciated. A definite step up in terms of the old system.

They were led inside the building and were all taken into private rooms. Amanda's mother came in a few moments later. They embraced, and drew comfort from each other. A few of her friends came in to wish her good luck.

* * *

Then they were taken outside. Amanda and her mother were then met with Blaze Trenton and his mother, where they were directed into a stretched limousine.

Effie Trinket then got into the limousine with them.

"Blaze Trenton and Amanda Snow." said Effie. "I will be your escort until the Games begin. There have already been selected, other escorts for your other fellow Tributes." she then handed out itineraries to everyone.

"These are for you to consult at anytime so you will know where you need to be. You will stay the night at the Re-make Center, where you will meet your volunteer Mentor, every Tribute gets one of their own, to coach you in 'Hunger Games survival' until you get to the Arena, and to then line up sponsors for gifts. And Amanda, I'm not suppose to tell you who it is, but for your Mentor, you are in for a special treat." she said with a sincere smile.

Everyone had looks of confusion as they wondered who it could be.

"The person volunteered only five minutes ago and requested you personally as her apprentice Tribute." said Effie.

* * *

They arrived at the Remake Center, where they they were taken to small but beautifully comfortable quarters.

"These are only temporary, just for tonight. You will be fixed up by your stylists tomorrow, and then taken to the Training Center through the Tributes Parade."

Blaze Trenton's mother was examining the itinerary.

"It says here that there will be an entire month of training, not just three days?" said Blaze Trenton's mother.

"The president feels compelled to make this year's Tributes more prepared for the Arena than just three days worth of training." said Effie. "You will be given four weeks of training, and hopefully put on a more interesting show. The president doesn't want to have to see the smallest, youngest, weakest Tributes so helpless in a fight."

The explanation seemed logical, and Blaze Trenton and his mother were led off to his room.

Just then someone entered the room.

"Katniss!" said Effie Trinket enthusiastically. "It is so good to see you again."

Amanda and her mother were in shock. It was Katniss Everdeen, The Girl On Fire. Who had inspired a revolution that now saved an entire nation from slavery. Or, her name was Katniss Melark now, as she and Pitta Melark had gotten married only a few months earlier. She stepped forward and took Effie's hands.

"Hey Effie." said Katniss cheerfully. "It's good to see you again."

"How is married life?" asked Effie.

"A lot better than I thought it would be. Pitta's a good man. We both try to just give each other an easy time with marriage."

Effie looked around behind the door.

"Is Pitta here?" asked Effie.

"Yes. He's touring the city. But I would like to speak to my Tribute."

Amanda at first hadn't understood why Katniss Everdeen was even here to begin with, but then it hit her. 'Her? She is my Mentor? Katniss Everdeen, The Girl On Fire, who inspired the people of the Districts to go to war with the Capital, the one who caused all this trouble for my family, who forced my grandfather out of office and caused the deaths of several of my family members, who force my family to have a huge step down in lifestyle, IS MY MENTOR?!' thought Amanda.

"Of course. I will see you later." said Effie Trinket.

Effie Trinket left the room, and Amanda and her mother were left alone with The Girl On Fire.

Katniss had a look of sorrow and regret on her face.

"I just want to say to you that I'm sorry that you are here, this is partly my fault, and I hope to help in anyway that I can." said Katniss.

Amanda was curious at what Katniss had just said.

"How is any of this is your fault?" asked Amanda.

"It is my fault because I voted you here." said Katniss, "On the day that the remaining Hunger Games victors were suppose to vote on one more Hunger Games or not, I voted that there should be one more Hunger Games. It was a 4 out of 7 majority vote, and I was the swing vote."

Amanda's mother was furious.

"How could you do this Katniss...wait, on second thought, never mind, I'm probably not surprised that you did it after everything that my father-in-law did to you." said Amanda's mother.

"You are mistaken." said Katniss, "It wasn't like that. Amanda Snow, I will admit I wanted you to participate in The Hunger Games the day I made my vote, because at the time I was full of vengeance, because I believe that your grandfather killed my sister."

Amanda and her mother had a look of understanding on their faces at Katniss's words.

"It wasn't until after I made the vote, and by then it was too late to change my vote, that I then found out that it was President Coin who killed my sister." said Katniss. "And when I found out 2 hours ago that you got your name pulled out of the reaping Bowl, I was here in the city at the time, for the reaping, I felt pity for you. It was all my fault that you're here and now I feel it but it is my responsibility to make sure that you win The Games."

Amanda was moved. She felt that the Victor from the 74th Hunger Games that caused her grandfather so much trouble, would never feel that way towards her.

"So now I need to know what exactly that you can do? Can you fight? Can you hunt? Can you gather? Do you have a knowledge of medicinal plants?" interrogated Katniss.

Amanda thought about that.

"Well, I've been acting like a Career Tribute for the past year, in anticipation of the unlikely chance that I might get picked." said Amanda.

This was slightly better than Katniss had expected, she thought she could work with that.

"Ok, that is good. So what can you do?" asked Katniss.

"I'm not very good at anything really. I go to the gym every day after school. I've been taking fencing classes."

"Sword fighting?" asked Katniss.

"Yes. I have been practicing with throwing knives on an old dart board."

"Are you any good?"

"I can't hit the bull's-eye, but I can hit the area around the bull's-eye."

Katniss pulled out her hunting knife and handed it to Amanda.

"Show me."

"What do you want me to aim for?"

Katniss pulled out a felt pen and walked over to the wall where she drew a tiny circle and then encircled it with a larger circle.

"If you can get the knife to stick in the wall within the this area," she gestured to the larger circle, "than that would be generous of me, right?"

Amanda assumed that it would be fair.

"I suppose so."

Amanda tossed the knife into the air and caught it by the blade. She aimed for the very center of the smaller circle and through the knife. The knife stuck in the wall near the outer edge of the larger circle. Nothing less than what Amanda had expected.

"Well," said Katniss, "it's not the best I've seen, but I compliment you, it is not the worst that I have seen; it is good."

Then there was a beeping sound on an electronic device that Katniss then the pulled out of her pocket. She then consulted her itinerary.

"It is time to go to the reaping Day feast. It is a change in protocol as there is no day-long train ride." said Katniss. "I think that I can help you win The Games, but more on that tomorrow, let's go eat."

When they all got up and left for the feast.

(Keep reading for Chapter 3: The Tribute Parade)


	3. The Tributes Parade

Chapter 3: The Tribute Parade

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in updateing. I've been busy with other writing projects. Enjoy.**

Katniss, Amanda, and her mother arrived at a fancy decorated dining hall in the Remake Center. It was serve-yourself, with an all-you-could-eat-buffet.

They went over to the food table and loaded their plates with choice items.

They all sat together at the large dining table. Conversation flowed easily. Katniss heard everyone talk about common things that they usually talked about in the Capital, which was gossip; who did what, or who made a fool out of themselves with this or that. But mostly fashion; bizarre hair, weird skin coloring, and skin alterations, though the skin alterations had stopped since the end of the war, as skills, public services, and labor were all prioritized as per the needs of the recovery of the country from the war.

All of the living, Hunger Games Victors were there. Hamach Abernathy from District 12, Joanna Mason from District 7, Annie Cresta from District 4 and her 10 month old baby, who is the son of her late husband and Hunger Games Victor Finick Odair, Beetee from District 3, and Enobaria from District 2. Each of them were mentoring for a Tribute. The rest had volunteer Mentors.

Peeta Melark entered the room and walked over to his wife.

"Hey there honey, I missed you." Peeta said cheerfully, and then kissed Katniss on the cheek.

"How was the tour of the city?" asked Katniss.

"It was fine." said Peeta. "Parts of the city are still being rebuilt. But it is nice to get out and about."

He walked over to the buffet table and filled his plate with choice items. And went to sit next to Blaze Trenton of whom he was mentoring.

Katniss got up and walked over to Annie Cresta and her baby.

"Hey Annie." said Katniss. "You look well."

"Yeah, I'm doing alright." said Annie.

The young infant seemed to be very healthy. He looked at Katniss with interest. The baby reached out and took her finger and smiled.

"I think he likes you." said Annie.

Katniss smiled at the baby in return.

"He's adorable." said Katniss.

"Want to hold him?" asked Annie.

"Sure." said Katniss.

The Girl On Fire, took the baby in her lap and Annie began to eat.

"I named him Finnik, after his father." said Annie.

"It suits him." said Katniss.

Conversation that carried on between the two women went well for a while.

"There has been an output of coal coming into District 4 lately." commented Annie, "I thought the coal mines were closed down?"

"They recently reopened." said Katniss. "Not full time, for six days a week, for 13 hours a day, for minimum wage, like during the old regime. Now the coal miners are given a huge pay, they work at their own pace, for only four days a week, for only six hours a day. The such light labor in the mines doesn't produce much coal, but better than nothing; the little coal that is produced is being spread around to all the Districts, and it is far more coal than the Districts ever got before, as during the old regime ninty-nine percent of the coal went to the Capital."

Conversation carried on for the next few hours. But then all of the Tributes escorts said it was time for bed.

* * *

Sixteen hours later, the tributes were being cleaned up by there prep teams.

They were then going to be put into the hands of their stylists.

The prep teams were used to kids from the Districts, who were usually emaciated from malnutrition, and plain in there fashion sense. None of the tributes this year were plain or ordinary. They all had the weird and unusual styles of both hair, face, clothes, and body as everyone else in The Capital. And they all showed signs of being well fed for their whole lives.

The MockingJay, had told Amanda Snow not to struggle or fight with what her stylists were doing to her. And Amanda Snow had been very, very cooperative. Unlike most of the tributes from the districts, almost every person in The Capital had seen a stylist and prep team at some point in their lives as a luxury, like going to a spa, this was not the first time a prep team had scrubbed down Amanda Snow and fixed her up. Since The Capital citizens had undergone their step down in lifestyle, days at the spa were few and far between.

She relaxed and enjoyed the pampering.

* * *

An hour or so later, she was given a bathrobe to put on and was taken to a empty room and waited with her mother. She was then met by her stylist. A woman entered the room. She had dark brown skin, hair that had been dyed a bright gold, and navy blue nail polish.

"My name is Zoe Bluth," said the woman, "and I'm here to fix you up for The Games."

"So what will I be wearing?" asked Amanda.

"Well, since you and Blaze Trenton were the last tributes called for the boys and the girls, you will represent District 12, so you will be dressed in plain coal-miners outfits." explained Zoe Bluth.

"What? What are you talking about?" asked Amanda, putting two and two together, but hoping against hope that she would get a different answer.

"Well, traditionally each year, The Hunger Games are represented by the The District's 'figurative colours' during the 'Tributes Parade'." said Zoe Bluth. "But since this year all of the Tributes are from The Capital, The Tributes will represent The Districts depending on what order they were pulled out of the reaping bowl. For example, Lisa Derrick, and David Crane were both drawn first, they will represent District 1. Susanna Xavier, and Hecter Ardamin will represent District 2, and so on and so forth."

Amanda Snow could not help but feel that all this was all just a little silly. But then on the other hand, the tributes from The Districts being dressed up in costumes based on their own district was always silly. But she decided not to ask any further on the matter, as it was quite apparent that they were trying to make the standard protocol like any other year. The only thing that was different was the fact that the tributes were from The Capital, and that the training would go on for a full month instead of just three days.

* * *

Three hours later they were standing in the horse stables at the Remake Center, with their carriages, and the other tributes. Both Amanda and Blaze were dressed in just simple coal-miners outfits.

Amanda looked over at her friend Lisa Derek and in the colors of District 1. Lisa was dressed in what appeared to be a ballroom gown covered with useless but decorative items. The items in question were items that they, the people of The Capital, always valued; District 1 manufactured 'Luxury Items', so the items were items that had little to no practical use. Though, now-a-days, District 1 had changed; due to the damage that the country had suffered during the war, the District 13 officials had District 1 alter the production in there luxury items factories to manufacture practical items. It seemed more efficient.

All the tributes got onto their chariots and they began to be let out into the city one at a time.

* * *

**Viewed on the TV Screens:**

On the television, the parade was commentated by the two talk show hosts, Claudius Templesmith, and Caesar Flickerman.

"Well Claudius, I must ask you what do you think of this year's games?"

"Well Caesar, I will say, it is an interesting twist, and I think that it is going to be exciting!"

"I couldn't agree more." said Caesar. "And here we have the first glimpses of the Tributes Chariots coming out of the remake center. And here comes the first Chariot carrying President Snow's right-hand adviser, Jefferson Derrick's daughter, Lisa Derrick, and former head game maker Seneca Crane's son, David Crane. And their chariot is representing District 1. And I must say that I just love their outfits representation of the impractical, but highly decorative beautiful objects."

"I quite agree Caesar. Oh, and look, there is District 2. They are dressed as Peacekeepers. During the old regime, District 2 provided Peacekeepers for the other Districts. And it seems fitting, given that Susanna Xavier is the daughter of a former head Peacekeeper from District 5."

"Yes, he was Claudius."

"Now, beside her is Hector Ardamin. He is small but I bet he's full of surprises." said Claudius.

"And then we have Seneca Crane's daughter, and David Crane's sister, Breanna Crane, and Sherman Griffin who are both representing District 3, and their costumes, I love the fictional, futuristic, high-tech look of the clothing, you know." said Caesar.

"Yes, I quite agree." said Claudius.

"And there we have Martha Filmer and Neil Jones. And what is that, that they are dressed up as? What are those costumes?" asked Caesar.

"I believe that they are dressed up as dolphins." said Claudius.

"Oh, I love dolphins!" said Caesar excitedly. "And fitting for the exciting show the tributes will put on; Dolphins are strong, fast, and smart."

"And representing District 5," said Claudius, "we have Janice Miller and Barney Simpson, and I'm sure you can tell what they are dressed up as?"

"I believe that they are dressed up as tesla-coils."

"I will say, for District 5 that theme is clever, and I think very imaginative." said Claudius.

"And to represent District 6 we have Joyce Harrison and Randy Bing!"

"And judging by their clothes, I think that they're simply wearing normal 'Operators Uniforms' for supply trains." said Claudius.

"And Gloria Goldwater and Dennis Green to represent District 7, Now, at all the other Tributes Parades, the District 7 Tributes have always been trees, but it looks like they're going for a theme other than trees; they are wearing boots, bluejeans, tank tops, and hard helmets...I think they are dressed up as Lumberjacks."

"I like that, it is something new, and it makes it interesting." said Claudius.

"And May Salmon and Harley Dillon representing District 8, it seems that they are wearing long cloaks and robes striped with a variety of different kinds of fabrics, that is a clever idea by their stylist if I do say so myself."

"And Irene Avion and Chaz Zoltan, what are they wearing?" asked Claudius.

"I believe they are supposed to be shirts and pants covered in stalks of wheat."

"And behind them they have Belinda Rogers and Giovanni Leon dressed up as a cowboy in a cowgirl." said Claudius. "And behind them representing District 11 we have Beverly O'Malley and Klay Randolph who are wearing overalls, T-shirts, straw hats, and leather gloves; standard clothing for all-day vegetable-gardeners."

"And last but not least, to represent District 12 we have Amanda Snow and Blaze Trenton, who seem to be wearing standard coal miners outfits."

"And listen to that crowd." said Claudius. "They are cheering for every single one of them. For the first time in the 77 years since the Hunger Games first began, the people of the Capital who love the Hunger Games so much have all 24 Tributes representing our fair city."

"And though some of these tributes appear to look small and weak, not a single one of them can be ruled out; when the Games begin, each and every one of them will have an equal chance of winning, it all comes down to how well they play their skills against their opponents." said Caesar explaining an obvious point of logic.

"And, it always helps to be lucky." said Claudius in an amused tone of voice.

Both Claudius and Caesar laughed at that last one.

"And the chariots are lining up into formation in front of the President's Mansion."

President Paylor then spoke to the tributes just as President Snow always did.

"Tributes of the Capital, welcome to the 76'th Hunger Games. I thank you for being here, we the people of Panama honor you, and admire you, for your courage, and for your sacrifice. And we wish you, happy Hunger Games, and made the odds be ever in your favor. By the terms of the official 'Treaty of Peace', this will be the last ever Hunger Games, and I say to you, go into the arena and win if you can, and if you can't, die with honor, and die with dignity."

The people cheered and clapped at President Paylor's words.

* * *

**Off Camera, behind the scenes:**

The horses then pulled the chariots into the horse stables in the Training Center. All of the tributes were then met by their escorts, stylists, mentors, and supporters, and then were led off to the elevators.

Amanda Snow and Blaze Trenton arrived at the 12th floor for District 12 tributes.

"Well," said Effey Trinket, "I think that that went very well. And now why don't you two change out of those coal-miners outfits and dinner will be served in about an hour."

After dinner, they went to bed to get ready for training the next day.

**Author's Note: I don't know when the next update will be, but I will try to juggle my fan fics faster. Please review.**

**Loyalty to my fans**

(Keep reading for Chapter 4: Training)


	4. Training

Chapter 4: Training

Effie Trinket arrived at Amanda's room the next morning and told her it was going to be a big day.

Amanda Snow got dressed after she showered. Her mother came in, who had slept in the other room, and helped her fix her hair which was it's usual bubble-gum pink.

Amanda's stylist came in and placed an outfit on the table, saying that she was to wear it for training. It was intended for maximum mobility under physical training. Amanda put on the outfit, it felt very comfortable, she looked at herself in the full-length mirror. It was somewhat stylish, but it also looked practical, the fabric was as strong as polyester, but was as soft and comfortable cotton. The outfit seemed to fit to her body like a second skin, yet it allowed her skin to breathe. It absorbed all skin oils and sweat, so that she would stay dry during a good workout.

* * *

Her mother led her out to the dining area where Blaze and his mother were eating. It was an all-you-can-eat buffet of choice items. She filled her plate with her favorites and sat down.

Katniss Everdeen and her husband Petta Melark were also sitting there eating.

"All right Amanda," said Katniss, "on the last day of training in about four weeks from today, the Gamemakers are going to have a private session with you. During the private session, I want you to show them everything that you can do. But I don't want any of the other tributes to know of your skill with knife-throwing, practice sword-fighting with a trainer, but other than sword-fighting I want you at the survival stations nonstop, however, if you want to squeeze in some practice with a trainer for unarmed combat, that never goes amiss in the Games either."

"What about alliances?" asked Amanda.

"Alliances traditionally are formed before hand." said the Mockingjay, "But you also have to be careful with alliances; sometimes they will stab you in the back, though at other times you might need them in order to survive, in order to get into the top two, or top four, of six, or eight, and as there can only be one winner, you and your ally will inevitably turn on each other, unless of course your ally is killed before you two can turn on each other. Are there any of the tributes that you know well that you trust?"

"I'm good friends with Lisa Derrick." said Amanda.

"Do you think that there is any chance that she would kill you in order to win the games?" asked The-Girl-On-Fire.

"I would trust her with my life!" Amanda said with determination.

"Alright then, try and make friends," said Katniss, "but be careful, because you need to assume that every one of the other tributes will see you as the enemy, and they will attempt to keep their friends close and their enemies even closer. What about Blaze here, do you trust him?"

Amanda shrugged her shoulders in confusion.

"I don't think he and I have ever even spoken to each other before, ever, I don't really know him that well."

They both looked over at Blaze. He and Petta were at the far end of the table in whispered conversation. Petta was probably asking him the same questions that Katniss had just asked Amanda.

"Okay Amanda," said the Mockingjay, "once you are down in training, focus the majority of your time on survival skills, and spend the rest on wrestling, and weapons, preferably sword fighting."

And then Katniss could not help but ask.

"Are you any good with a bow and arrow?" asked Katniss.

"No, not the slightest bit." said Amanda.

"Oh well, the gymnasium is now all yours. It's time." said Katniss, as she looked at the clock. "Once you're down in the gym, you're free to do whatever you want, but just remember your priorities because once you're in the arena, you're on your own, and it'll be up to you to keep yourself alive. Of course I will try to seal sponsored deals."

* * *

Katniss and Petta sent the two tributes on their way. The two tributes were followed by their mothers. They press the button in the elevator for the basement but it stopped on the sixth floor to pick up Joyce Harrison and Randy Bing. The elevator continued on down and it opened up in the basement. All of the other tributes were there except for Beverly O'Malley and Klay Randolph.

When the tributes from the 11th floor showed up, the head trainer Atala got down to business and gave her same speech that she gave the tributes every year.

"Tributes of the Hunger Games." said Atala. "Welcome to the training center. In a little under two months from now, twenty-three of you will be dead, one of you will be alive. Which one of you that is, will depend on how well you perform here. This is my gymnasium. Here in my gymnasium you will follow my rules, the first and most important rule that I will be strictly enforcing is that there is to be no fighting with your fellow tributes in this room, you will have plenty of time for that once you're in the arena. Other than that you are to behave yourselves, follow the instructions of myself and the other trainers. You have one month to whip yourselves into shape. Myself and the other trainers will spar with you if you wish to fight with an opponent. Different sets of training; there are survival skills."

She pointed to the far side of the large room that had 20 stations running along it.

"Among the survival skills, we can teach you how to make fire without matches, we will teach you how to identify poisonous plants, we will teach you how to identify medicinal plants, we will teach you how to identify edible plants, we will teach you how to camouflage yourselves, we will teach you how to make crude weapons out of anything that you can find, and we will teach you how to make snares for catching meat.

"Then there is physical training; we have a very complicated obstacle course which will involve some running, jumping, and climbing. We also have exercise equipment for just plain working-out.

"Then we have unarmed combat; we will teach you how to defend yourself without weapons.

"And then we have armed combat; where we will take you through a variety of different types of weapons that you will find in the cornucopia when the Hunger Games start, and teach you how to use them.

"While you are here, you are free to go from station to station as you wish, per your mentor's instructions. However, my first piece of advice to you is; do not ignore the survival skills, while many of you will be eager to learn how to kill, and dying at the hand of one of your fellow tributes is the primary entertainment factor of the Hunger Games, many of you will die of natural causes; some of you will die of dehydration, some of you will die of sickness and disease; exposure to the elements of nature will kill you just as easily as a weapon. We have an all-you-can-eat buffet over in that corner in case you get hungry, though me and the other trainers will be taking a lunch break at the half way point of the day. So I say to you all, learn something new. Intimidate your opponents with your skill. Show off your skill to the game makers who are standing right over there observing you with clipboards. You may begin."

With the speech now ended, the tributes dispersed to go about their pursuits. Amanda went over and grabbed up a sword. It was heavy but nothing that she couldn't handle. She requested to spar with a partner. One of the trainers picked up a sword and started to fight. After an hour, Amanda was sweating and she was exhausted. The trainer then told her that the sword was too heavy for her. She then selected a lighter one and the sword fighting went a little more easier from there.

* * *

After another hour, the trainer told her that she weary of the repetition of the sword-fighting, and if she wanted to continue? Amanda said she would try another station and come back to sword-fighting when she had a fresh perspective.

She went over to the buffet table to take in a few calories after her rigorous workout with the heavy swords. While she stood there and enjoyed her snack, she looked over at some of the other tributes. Unlike her, most of the tributes had not prepared for the Games beforehand. Unlike the children of the Districts during each Hunger Games, the tributes in this room right now had been very well fed all their lives; but in spite of being well fed, their muscles were soft. Most of them felt little need to exercise regularly before today.

Hector Ardiman the skinny and bony kid who was representing District two because he was the second name drawn, had just gotten off the treadmill which had been moving at a slow speed and he looked winded.

Amanda's friend Lisa Derrick was lifting 5 pound dumbbells in each hand. She put them down and then rubbed her arms as though they were very sore.

Blaze Trenton and a trainer were both kneeling on the ground at one of the survival stations fiddling with some rope and wire, it looked like he was learning to set up some kind of snare.

Chaz Zoltan was very clumsily trying to hit a standard bulls-eye with throwing knives; not a single one even hit the dartboard, they all flew high and wide, or fell short entirely.

May Salmon was learning how to make fire without matches, slowly, and not making much progress.

Having lack of skills was not the case for everyone. Susanna Xavier was holding a long wooden battle staff, and was fending off five weapon trainers at once, and it looked like she was hardly even trying.

Breanna Crane was an excellent climber, and a fast runner; she did a flat out sprint at full speed on the treadmill for minutes on end and she wasn't even sweating. And then she swept the obstacle course in the fastest time with not one mistake.

Dennis Green out wrestled and pinned every one of the wrestling trainers in seconds, each.

Amanda gulped some water and then walked over to the poisonous plants station. She then spent most of the rest of the day, learning to identify as many different poisonous plants as she could. There were some plants that were poisonous that looked exactly like a plant of a non-poisonous species. Amanda found it all to be scientifically fascinating, academically. The scientific facts and figures about the plants were interesting. In science class at the super special school for rich kids that her grandfather had sent her to, she never really cared much for nature until today. Plus they never included this particular stuff in the curriculum. Maybe it was the life or death survival skills that made her more attentive. She found the information useful for her upcoming Games.

* * *

During the lunch break, Amanda and Lisa sat together after they filled their plates with choice items.

"So, how are things going?" asked Amanda.

"My body feels so sore." complained the girl with banana yellow skin and hair to her bubble-gum pink haired friend, "My muscles are nothing but just aches and pains."

"Well, once you're in shape it will be easier." said Amanda.

"They're giving me some kind of super special muscle cream that I'm supposed to rub on my body before bed. They say all the pain will be gone by morning."

They talked for a little while longer, and before they were to go back to training for the afternoon they then both agreed to be allies in the arena.

"What happens if we both make it into the top two?" asked Lisa with concern for the dilemma.

"We face off against each other on equal footing; in a fair fight." suggested Amanda, though reluctantly, with hesitation.

In answer to Lisa's question, it seemed logical; the only thing that could be done, though neither one of them wanted that in the end.

* * *

For the final hour of the day she went back to sword-fighting until Atala called it quits for the day.

At dinner time Blaze and Amanda were questioned by their mentors about how their training went. Both were pleased with the progress of training for the first day.

Amanda went to bed and applied muscle cream; physical strain, due to all the vigorous sword-fighting.

**Author's Note: I didn't know how to write this chapter. I feel like I'm just recycling the same tired training plot from the first Hunger Games book, but I know how this all will end, I'm building up to something here. Please review.**

**Loyalty to my fans**

(Keep reading for, Chapter 5: Training Scores)


	5. Training Scores

Chapter 5: Training Scores

**Author's Note: Sorry for the lateness of my update. I was writing it and I was just never satisfied. Enjoy.**

The month of training was long and hard, but it was showing results, even for the smallest, weakest, and least experienced tributes.

* * *

**Two weeks after the reaping:**

**Shown on television, on Caesar Flickerman's Talk Show-**

"Hello Panam. Good afternoon, good to see you all." said Caesar Flickerman. "Today my guest is, a special appearance. The winner of the 74th Hunger Games, who inspired a revolution, and freed an entire nation from slavery, known to the people of the Districts as 'The Mockingly', the one, the only, Katniss Everdeen, The Girl On FIRE!"

There were cheers and applause from the audience as Katniss Everdeen walked onto the stage with Peeta Melark on her arm.

"So, Katniss," said Caesar, "I personally just want to say, it is good to see you."

"It's good to see you too, Caesar." said Katniss.

"All of the Hunger Games Victors are mentoring a Capital Tribute, and you personally are mentoring President Snow's granddaughter?" said Caesar.

"Yes she is." said Peeta answering for her.

"Now Katniss, please, our viewers are dying to know? Would you be able to tell us, why you have chosen to mentor President Snow's granddaughter?" asked Ceaser.

Katniss paused and thought for a moment, and then said, "I feel that Amanda Snow shouldn't have to pay for the past crimes of her grandfather by having to participate in the Hunger Games. Only President Snow should pay for his own crimes, and he has paid; with his life. Now, when I was watching the Reaping, I wasn't going to mentor, I just consented to come here to the Capital for the event, but then when I saw Amanda Snow get picked...and I just felt this uncontrollable urge to save her life. And the only way to save her life is for me to ensure that she wins."

There were sounds of appreciation and understanding from the audience at her logic, and the audience expected nothing less than this act of kindness from their national hero.

"Well Katniss, we think that is very generous of your time and energy." said Caesar.

The interview went on for a little while longer until he dismissed them for his next guest.

* * *

**Twenty-seventh day of training, five minutes to dismissal from Atala:**

The Tributes were at their peak. Amanda's sword-fighting skill was quite good, and she had memorized every different poisonous plant there was.

Hecter Ardamin had gained some weight and was running on the treadmill for a long time without tiring.

Lisa Derrick was lifting thirty pound dumb bells a hundred times each without getting too sore.

Chaz Zoltan still couldn't hit the bulls-eye with the knives, but could at least hit the outer circle on the dart board.

Irene Avion had become quite the fighter with long wooden sticks, as long as she only took on one opponent at a time, and she had become good with edible plants.

But even after a month of training, the rest of the tributes weren't much better than they were from the start.

Several of the taller and older tributes had formed the official Career Pack; David Crane, Breanna Crane, Denis Green, Martha Filmer, Janis Miller, and Giovanni Leon, all of whom we're bigger, more skilled, appeared to be between 14 to 18, and had inherited some of their parents evil, and sadistic personality traits.

Amanda and Lisa decided to take into their alliance, Hecter Ardamin, and May Salmon for when the Games start.

"Alright everyone." said Atala. "Well done. Each and every one of you has performed outstandingly. Tomorrow is the last day of training. There will be one more training session in the morning and then your private sessions with the Gamemakers in the afternoon. They will grade you individually on how well you perform during your private session. The higher your score, the more likely you'll get more gifts." Atala said the last sentence in a tone that a high score would not make any gift-giving in the arena definite.

* * *

At dinner time, they, Amanda, Blaze, their mothers, their stylists, and their Escort Effie Trinket, sat at the table eating. Katniss and Peeta told Amanda and Blaze the same thing that Atala told them.

"Okay, tomorrow are your private sessions with the Gamemakers." said Peeta.

"Don't hold back, show them your strengths that you've been hiding from the others." said Katniss.

"The higher your score, the better we will be able to get sponsors to help you out in the arena." said Peeta. "Now, the Gamemakers will give you a high mark if you show them that you can survive. But, they will give you most of your high score if you show your ability to fight and kill."

"They'll start with the District 1 boy, and work their way up from there, so, you'll be last. I know the Head Gamemaker Plutarch Hevinsbee personally, and I spoke with him, not to influence the score he'll give you, no, I just persuaded him to promise to be sober when it's your turn." said Katniss with an amused tone of voice. "In my Games, during my private session, they were so drunk and distracted that I had to shoot and arrow at them to get their attention."

Everyone in the room who did not know this perked up with interest.

"Really?!" said Zoe Bluth with disbelief.

"Is that why they gave you an eleven?" asked Blaze Trenton.

"They thought my defiance would make me put on a good show." said Katniss.

Blaze Trenton thought for a moment.

"So what your saying is, in order for me to get a good grade from the Gamemakers, I need to shoot an arrow at them?" asked Blaze.

"No. They're probably covered by a force-field." said Katniss. "Just show them that you have the best chance of winning, and they will tell the world, through your Training Score, that you have the best chance of winning, and then Peeta and I will try to get the people to donate you money during the Games. Now, I think it's bed time, so get a good night sleep for tomorrow's private session."

"Hey Amanda?" Blaze said. "You and Lisa, during the Games, I want to be on your team."

Everyone looked at him and thought.

"That might not be a bad idea." said Peeta. "If you two work to get each other into the top two, it might be the best for all."

"Alright," said Amanda, "we can use you."

They all went to bed and hoped for the best in the morning.

* * *

The morning was uneventful, and then Amanda waited through twenty-three tribute's private sessions, which was over four hours. Finally, they summoned her in.

She walked in. Though some of the Gamemakers seemed tired, they all had their eyes on her, and were holding clipboards.

She went over to the poisonous plants station and started to recite out loud to the Gamemakers all of the different kinds of poisonous plants and giving details on how to identify them, as well as their similar-looking non-poisonous counterparts. She explained to the Gamemakers on how she could survive by avoiding them, and she put on a little amused evil smile on how she could use the plants to cleverly poison one of her fellow tributes.

She then went over and ignited some small thin twigs with bright hot sparks by the use of flint and metal.

She even identified a few edible plants that would not commonly be known to be edible.

She then decided that that was enough; the Gamemakers knew she could survive. But she knew that Katniss and Peeta had told her that her highest score would come from how exciting a show she could put on for the audience in a combat situation.

She went over to the sword fighting station and picked up the heaviest sword that she could find. She then requested to fight with a partner. A trainer came over and picked up another sword, Amanda then told the trainer not to hold back on her, she lifted the heavy sword with effort, but managed to handle it with competence. The trainer duels her hard and fast, but Amanda held her own, and then with her strength of effort and the heavier weight of the sword after several minutes of sword fighting she managed to disarm the trainer and then held the tip of her sword to his throat but did not break the skin.

She put her sword down and then went over to the knife throwing station. The trainers and the Gamemakers had watched her for a month and had never seen her throw knives. She picked up a handful of six knives. She then went over to a set of standard bullseyes. She threw the knives one at a time at each target, the first five had good aim; hitting the inner circle for each bullseye, but not dead center. The sixth knife that she held in her hand though, she turned to a dummy that had a bullseye on it's chest. She paused, closed her eyes, took a slow breath in, then a slow breath out, and looked at the dummy right in the forehead, and then she threw the knife with all her might and the knife lodged itself deeply right between the eyes.

She thought that she could show off her skill with a few other weapons but felt it was not necessary. She considered wrestling with a trainer, but didn't trust herself to win. She decided that was enough. She turned to the Gamemakers and told them that she had nothing else to show them. They consulted their clipboards and looked at each other with eyebrows raised in interest, and nodded at each other in approval, and then told her that she could go.

* * *

"So how did it go?" asked Amanda's mother, while they all sat at the dinner table.

"I think I did okay." said Amanda.

"Blaze feels confident too." said Katniss.

Blaze smiled shyly at everyone and blushed.

* * *

**Blaze's appearance;** Blaze was sixteen, five foot nine, light brown skin with a Hispanic appearance, skinny, but not boney, well toned but not muscular, a tattooed black stripe down his face in the abnormal fashions of The Capital, and hair dyed a bright green.

* * *

They all went to the living room to watch the training scores.

Caesar Flickerman was on TV.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen," said Caesar, "it is time to announce our twenty-four Capital-citizens-gone-Hunger-Games-Tributes, Training Scores. For those of you who are watching that don't know the details on how it works, I will say it one more time. The Gamemakers have carefully evaluated the twenty-four tributes for the past twenty-eight days to come up with a score between one and twelve; zero, meaning that they know nothing about survival or fighting, and twelve, meaning they are both a master-survivalist, and an unbeatable fighter.

"A reminder, a score of twelve is not a guaranty that they will win, it is only how well they performed in the private session."

As he called out each name and score, the tribute's headshot with their score in a giant number appeared on the screen.

"Representing towards District One. David Crane, with an admirable score of, 8.

"Lisa Derrick, with a score of, 7.

"Representing towards District Two. Hector Ardamin, with a score of, 3.

"Susanna Xavier, with an impressive score of, 10.

"Representing towards District Three. Sherman Griffin, with a score of, 5.

"Breanna Crane, with a score of, 10.

"Representing towards District Four. Neil Jones, with a score of, 6.

"Martha Filmer, with a score of, 8.

"Representing towards District Five. Barney Simpson, with a score of, 4.

"Janis Miller, with a score of, 8.

"Representing towards District Six. Randy Bing, with a score of, 6.

"Joyce Harrison, with a score of, 4.

"Representing towards District Seven. Dennis Green, with a score of, 10.

"Gloria Goldwater, with a score of, 5.

"Representing towards District Eight. Harley Dillon, with a score of, 7.

"May Salmon, with a score of, 6.

"Representing towards District Nine. Chaz Zoltan, with a score of, 5.

"Irene Avion, with a score of, 9.

"Representing towards District Ten. Giovanni Leon, with a score of, 8.

"Belinda Rogers, with a score of, 4.

"Representing towards District Eleven. Klay Randolph, with a score of, 5.

"Beverly O'Malley, with a score of, 5."

And then they waited on the edge of their seats, for their own scores, hoping they would be good.

"Representing towards District Twelve. Blaze Trenton, with a score of, 8."

Everyone clapped and smiled and nodded in approval at Blaze.

"Good job Blaze." said Peeta.

"I'm proud of you sweetie!" said Blaze's mother in her strange Capital accent.

"And finally," said Caesar Flickerman, "Amanda Snow...with a score of...10."

Amanda felt she did well, the best she could hope for. Everyone congratulated her, and Katniss told her that she had a good feeling about getting her good sponsors.

* * *

The day after next.

It was the day of the tributes TV Interviews. They were being fixed up by their prep teams. Amanda's bubble-gum pink hair went down a few inches below her shoulders, it was straight, but Zoe and the prep team washed her hair with a shampoo that thickened the hair with volume, and body. Zoe and the prep team then applied glitter around her eyes, plain red lipstick, and plain red nail polish. They then put her in a modest but flattering strapless, pink prom dress that matched the color of her hair. They then helped her step into silver, sparkly, high heeled slippers. She was ready. Amanda's mother was in tears as she looked at her daughter.

"Oh Amanda darling! You look so beautiful!" said Amanda's mother.

"Are you ready?" asked Zoe Bluth.

"I think so." said Amanda noncommittally.

"Just be yourself. But exude confidence while being humble." said Zoe.

The day before, Katniss had sat down with Amanda and discussed with her how she would portray herself during her TV Interview. They both settled on confident but humble.

"Let the sponsors feel that the other tributes should fear you; that you are a winner." Katniss had said.

All of the Tributes were lined up in chairs on the stage and were to wait their turn.

* * *

In a secret underground room, some disgruntled malcontents from the Districts were talking secretly with one another.

"Well, everything that we have wanted has come true. We have Amanda Snow participating in The Hunger Games, to die." said one of the men.

"But there's just one problem with that. What if she doesn't die? What if she wins?" asked another man.

"If Amanda Snow wins, that just brings glory to President Snow's name and memory. We need to make sure Amanda Snow loses." said another man with determination.

"Well, how are we going to do that?" said another man, "The only way, would be to rig the Games, and the Gamemakers and the high ranking officials are determined to make sure that everything in the arena is one-hundred percent fair. They were adamant about it, each and every Tribute is to have an equal chance of winning, and if President Snow's granddaughter, out of any one of the twenty-four, just happens to win, then so be it."

"Now normally I would not worry about the idea of Amanda Snow winning, until I saw the other day that she scored a 10. According to our source in the Gamemakers she is quite the survivor, sword fighter, and knife thrower. And the fact that Katniss Everdeen wants to help her also gives her a lot of support. Let me tell you that was a major set back. Of all people, I thought Katniss Everdeen would be on our side." the guy ranted on. "We may not be able to rig the Games, or secretly kill her, so we will have to simply settle for the next best thing, we can significantly increase the chance of one of the other Tributes winning. We have one of the Career Tributes on our side, as well as one of the Gamemakers." said another one of the guys. "Now, we still need to sponsor money to give gifts to the other tributes."

"This whole situation will be tough, but I think we can make sure that Amanda Snow loses."

And they all begin watching the TV interviews.

**Author's Note: I love constructive criticism. Please Review. **

(Keep reading for Chapter 6: TV Interviews)


	6. TV Interviews

Chapter 6: TV Interviews

**Seen on the Television screens across the nation:**

The TV screen was black; what was actually being seen was a very dark stage in front of the Training Center.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said the announcer, "The man of the hour. The one with all the questions. The man who needs no script to talk. The TV host of all TV hosts. The one, the only, CAESARRR FLICKERMAAAAAN!"

Caesar Flickerman danced out onto the stage at the sound of music with a steady, fast, foot tapping, James Brown beat. The light on the stage went from dark to dim, then got brighter and brighter. He kept on dancing until the lights reached full brightness. He then spun around on the spot and faced the crowd with open arms and a smile.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome," said Caesar Flickerman "to the 76th Hunger Games."

The audience cheered and applauded.

"In a few moments, I am going to summon out onto the stage, our contestants and participants of this year's Hunger Games, which are all from The Capital!" He said the last sentence as though it was pleasant and good news. The people cheered at the idea of the honor of the thing.

He told a few jokes to warm up the crowd as he does every year and then got down to business.

"Now, let us get inside the minds of the people that will be representing our city in this year's Hunger Games! Let's call out the first contestant. She's known to many of you for her love of the color of yellow. Now let's see what exactly is inside her mind, let us give it up, for Lisa Derrek."

Lisa Derrek walked out onto the stage with her banana yellow hair in a single intricate braid. Her banana yellow skin, and her stylist apparently had decided to go with a banana yellow dress to match it all.

She walked onto the stage smiling.

She sat down in the thick comfy armchair that was supposed to be her seat.

"So, young Lisa," said Caesar, "I think that all of our viewers are wondering, what is it with your personal chosen color?"

Lisa paused, thought of her answer for a moment, and then I told him, "When I was little girl, I was fascinated by the color of the bright yellow color of bananas, but I also love the sun shining on bright sunny days, so I decided that I would make myself into a human sun, that every time I would walk into a room I would make the room just a little bit sunnier."

The people in the audience laughed at her statement. Caesar himself gave a pleasant smile.

"Well, I would just like to say, Lisa, that I think that it is true; your presence and your color, does brighten up a room." said Caesar cheerfully.

"My next question for you is, what are your plans for winning the Games after they start?" said Caesar Flickerman

"Over the past month I have formed a close personal Alliance with some of the other tributes. My plan is for me and my team to work together to get into the top two. I have been becoming very good at hand to hand combat over the past month, I am confident that once I am in the top two, I can defeat my final opponent in a fair fight." Lisa Derrick said this with confidence and the audience made sounds of approval at the Honorable teamwork act.

Caesar Flickerman asked a few more questions and then the buzzer went off. Her 3 minutes were up. Caesar Flickerman shook her hand and then she went back to her chair.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, for our next tribute let's give it up for the son of a Gamemaker, David Crane."

The audience applauded as David shook Caesar Flickerman's hand and then sat down in the armchair.

"So, David, did you ever think in a million years that you would participate in The Hunger Games?" asked Caesar.

David Crane then told the audience that his father had taught him and his sister the intimate details of the workings of different kinds of Tributes, and they watched many of the old tapes over and over again and worked out ways to counter and cover moves that different kinds of tributes would use, and that he could keep up with his opponents. This was all for the reenactments they liked to participate in when they visit the old arenas.

After a few more questions his three minute buzzer was up.

He went back to his chair.

"And now let's give it up for the daughter of a Head Peacekeeper, Susanna Xavier."

The audience applauded as Susanna walked onto the stage wearing a shimmering red ball gown, glass slippers, long brown hair, and a silver tiara.

Everyone expected Susanna to be a bully, and sadistic, just like her father, but she lived up to none of these expectations. She was very polite, didn't gloat about her superior strength and skill, but some people suspected that it was just an attempt to make her opponents think that she was more gentle than she actually wants.

Next up came small Hector Ardamin.

He seemed shy, but Caesar complimented him, encouraged him, and wished him the best of luck.

He went back to his chair.

Brianna Crane showed a personality of arrogance; she was better than the rest, she feared none of her opponents, etc. She was sad that either her or her little brother would be dead by the end of the Games but she would sacrifice herself for her younger brother if she had the chance.

Sherman Griffin took his turn as he sat in the armchair.

All of the tributes took their turns one after another, all the way up to District 7 where Gloria Goldwater who was clever, and stealthy, but had a pleasant sense of humor, and amused the crowd with a few anecdotes about people with bad haircuts and other people who like to get surgery to make your skin look like fish scales, until her three minute timer went "BUZZ!" where she was then excused and then the huge and heavily muscled boy, Dennis Green, took the armchair on the stage.

"So, Dennis, tell us, the audience really wants to know, they are curious, why exactly did you choose to take the place of Martin Copperton at the reaping?" asked Caesar Flickerman.

Dennis Green did not hesitate as he said, "He's my cousin, he and I have always been close, and he is only twelve, he's like a little brother to me, and I have always looked out for him."

There were sounds of sympathy at his statement. It was a human interest piece; the people of the Capital loved that stuff.

"That is inspiring, Dennis." said Caesar. "And very brave of you."

"Thank you." said Dennis appreciatively.

Caesar went on with more questions until the buzzer went.

Up next was Amanda and Lisa's ally May Salmon. May Salmon was thirteen, had deep aqua blue hair that stopped at her neck, dark brown skin, gold eyelashes, and was wearing a cute and adorable blue dress and high heeled shoes that matched her hair.

She walked onto the stage and kissed Caesar on the cheek as she shook his hand. She sat down on the armchair.

"May? I love your hair color, it's pretty." complemented Caesar.

"Thank you Caesar." said May appreciatively. "It makes me think of the sky and the ocean every time I look in a mirror."

"I agree." said Caesar. "My first question for you is, what do you want to be when you grow up?" asked Caesar her casually.

May thought for a moment, and then said, "I want to be an actress. It's always been my dream to do live plays before the biggest audience in the world."

Sounds of approval from the audience.

She then had a sorrowful expression.

"I just think that participating in the Hunger Games, isn't the same though, even though it will be the biggest audience ever."

"Well," Caesar went on, "when you win, you will be so famous, everyone in the entire country will want to see you in a play, on stage, every single day. Right folks?" Caesar said encouragingly.

The audience cheered and applauded. May smiled weakly.

Harley Dillon took his turn, and then there was Irene Avion. She was beautiful. Unlike most of the people in the Capital, Irene Avion looked normal, she was seventeen, Caucasian, large firm breasts, blue eyes, and long blonde hair; no weird and unusual coloring, or alterations, or funky hair styles or anything, not even so much as a stick-on-tattoo.

Her stylist had decided to go with a, 'The Girl In The Red Dress' theme. Probably thought it would bring her more sponsors, and it probably would; sponsors usually liked giving more money to the better looking tributes.

Caesar called out Irene's name, and when she stood up and walked onto the stage the crowd went wild at her breathtaking appearance. She was sexy, through and through. She was beautiful. Caesar took her hand and kissed it, and then she sat in the armchair.

"So, Irene, I think every single person here wants to point out the blatantly obvious to you, you are absolutely beautiful, if I do say so myself." said Caesar. He then turned to the crowd and raised his eyebrows in silently asking if they agreed. The crowd responded in kind. Irene also gave thanks for the compliment.

Caesar then asked her what her plans were if she wins the Games.

"It is my dream to become a world famous chef, and prepare the best meals that anyone has ever tasted." Irene stated with conviction.

The audience made sounds of approval.

"That is very admirable." said Caesar with a tone of admiration. "So, that Training Score? 9? Very impressive, and no one here expected anything less of you, but our audience is curious, what is your greatest strength in the arena? Or is that not for your fellow tributes to know yet?"

"Well, I will tell the audience what my fellow tributes already know about me; I'm strong, I'm fast, and I can kill a man with a broom handle without too much effort." Irene said with a devious smile.

The audience gave exaggerated sound of intimidation and daring at Irene's claim of ability to kill.

Chaz Zoltan, and Belinda Rogers took their turns. And then there was Giovanni Leon. He was a ruthless killing machine. He was confident, and made a very verbally over dramatic declaration of his unquestioning victory, and that there was no way he could lose. Caesar smiled and said that he did not doubt him for a second.

Sixteen year old Beverly O'Malley took the stage. She was a goth; several facial piercings, black finger nails, black dress, black high heeled shoes, short perfectly straight glossy black hair, black lipstick, and black eyelids, all in contrast to her skin that was all completely white.

Caesar asked her about her family. She spoke in a deep mystical tone of voice. She answered with saying that she has twelve brothers and sisters, several were too young for the reaping, several too old. Her father was a wealthy, evil man, who plotted and schemed his way into power, and supported President Snow's ideals. Beverly then explained that her father had been publicly executed by the District 13 officials, which of course everyone knows about.

"I'm sorry about your loss." said Caesar.

Beverly then burst into laughter at Caesar's last remark.

"I'm not." said Beverly, "I hated my father for his evil acts. He got just what he deserved."

Caesar and the audience admired her for her sense of right.

"My next question is, if the other tributes already know, what is your weapon of choice once your in the arena?" asked Caesar.

"My brain." said Beverly without hesitation.

"I am not naive, I know what you mean, but could you, for the benefit of the audience, elaborate on what you mean by, 'Your Brain'?"

Without hesitation she said "Every individual inanimate object in the world has nine-hundren and ninety-nine uses, and it's up to you to figure out what they all are, with this." she said as she reached over and touched Caesar's forehead with her finger.

Caesar smiled at her and told her that everyone was looking forward to seeing her ingenuity in action when the Games start. He wished her well and sent her on her way as her buzzer went.

Klay Randolph took his turn. His stylist had dressed him in a plain black business suit and silver neck tie. He personally however seemed to favor hair that was dyed purple, and green eye shadow. He told some jokes, and then did some magic tricks by showing off his skill with the slight of hand. And then he told the audience exactly how the trick was done. They all thought it was clever. His buzzer went and he was sent off the stage.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen," said Caesar Flickerman, "the one you've all been waiting for. The granddaughter of President Snow. The one with the pink hair. Let us invite onto the stage, Amanda Snow."

Amanda Snow walked onto the stage. The crowd cheered and applauded. She looks amazing in her pink hair and pink dress.

**Author's Note: While I was typing that last part, I just got a 'Jem and the Holograms' flashback. LOL.**

She sat down at the armchair after shaking Caesar Flickerman's hand.

"Well, Amanda, tell us, prior to the change in government, you and your family lived with your grandfather in the President's Mansion, is that correct?" asked Caesar.

"Yes, that is correct." answered Amanda Snow.

"Well, that must have been quite the high life that you always lived then." said Caesar. "So tell us, how has the step down in lifestyle been for you?"

"Well, let's just say that I have long since learned to appreciate the luxuries in life." said Amanda.

"Well, Amanda, I think that each and every person in the entire Capital can sympathize with you on that account." said Caesar.

Caesar and everyone in the audience laughed.

"My next question for you is," said Caesar, "if you win the Games, what are you going to do with your winnings?"

Amanda thought about her answer to the question and then responded, "I am going to make sure that my mother never has to cook, again, who is sitting right over there."

She pointed to one of the seats in the front row and the television camera immediately focused on Amanda's mother. Amanda's mother smiled and gave a polite wave.

"Your mother's cooking?" said Caesar in a curious tone of voice as he raised an eyebrow, "I can only assume that your mother's cooking is slightly less than gourmet?"

Amanda Snow smiled in amused seriousness and sarcasm.

"Let's just say that I am looking to use my money to help people and I will be doing the world a magnificent charitable service if I make sure that no one has to taste my mother's cooking again."

Caesar thought about his next question for a brief moment.

"So, Amanda, our audience wants to know a little bit more about you; about the person on the inside behind the face of the granddaughter of President Snow. What is your favorite color, other than pink?"

Amanda thought for a moment.

"Yellow." answered Amanda, "Maybe that's why I'm such close friends with Lisa Derrek."

The crowd laughed. Caesar continue to ask similar questions. Within a few moments the audience knew that Amanda's favorite gemstone was amber, they knew that her favorite ice cream was spinach butterscotch, and that her favorite dish was shrimp and chicken in strawberry sauce.

Her time was almost up.

"I have one more question for you." said Caesar, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No, I'm afraid that I don't." said Amanda with a face that showed a mixture of regret and amusement.

Caesar was about to go on but then Amanda cut him off before his next word could come out.

"Well, there is one guy that I kind of like, but we're not dating."

Caesar smiled in amusement.

"Oh wait a minute," said Caesar with a look of deja vu, "I remember the last time I asked this question to Peeta Mellark when he was in his Games. Don't tell me that this boy that you have a crush on is one of the male tributes here?"

Amanda put on a secretive devious smile on her face.

"Ok, very well, as you wish, I will not tell you that it is one of the male tributes." said Amanda.

"So it is one of the mail tributes?" pressed Caesar.

"Well, as I just said, I will not tell you." And mixed in with her devious secretive smile, she made a motion with her thumb and index finger across her mouth in imitation of zipping up a zipper on her lips, and then winked at Caesar, and then the three minute buzzer went off.

"Well Amanda, I wish you the best of luck. And Happy Hunger Games."

Amanda paused. Caesar gestured for Amanda to step off the stage, but Amanda remained still, and had a look of nervousness on her face. She held up her hands, palms forward and stepped to the edge of the stage.

"Wait," Amanda said with urgently, "I know that my 3 minutes are up but I have something important to say on a personal note."

The audience waited for Amanda to say what she had to say, as they were eager to know what it was.

"People of The Districts, as President Snow's granddaughter, many of you are expecting me to die in the arena. And with that I understand why you want that, because The Capital has done nothing less to your children in The Hunger Games for the past 77 years." Amanda said with remorse in her voice, "I personally never approved of my grandfather's methods, and with that I fully understand why you rebelled and chose to got to war. All I want to say is...thank you...thank you for treating us, the people the Capital, fairly."

There were tears in the eyes of many of the people in the audience at the words of Amanda's speech, and then one person started with a slow clap, and then other people joined in, and then everyone was applauding.

"Thank you Amanda." said Caesar, "Thank you for that. That was a very kind thing for you to say."

Amanda then walked back to her seat with the other Tributes.

Blaze Trenton then took the stage when Caesar summoned him.

"So Blaze, tell us, when you are in The Hunger Games what is your method of survival?" asked Caesar.

"Well, first I think the I am going to make sure that I find and drink plenty of water, and capture plenty of animals to make sure that I eat lots of protein. Then I will hunt down my opponents one at a time and I will break their necks with my bare hands." he said with a serious voice.

"OOOOO!" said the crowd with a tone of devious suspicion.

"Well then, you seem prepared." said Caesar.

"Yes, I am ready to go, and I'm going to win!" said Blaze with determination.

"Self determination," said Caesar with encouragement, "that is a good attitude, our viewers like that."

The next two minutes the questions that Caesar asked Blaze were fairly routine and unremarkable, but the interview was soon over and everything was ready to go.

Caesar and Blaze both stood up Caesar shook his hand and told him with a smile on his face to get out there and win.

They all stood for the national anthem. Tomorrow would be the Games, and they would either live or die, and when it was all over they would be free of the Hunger Games forever.

All the tributes were lead back to their rooms for dinner.

**Author's Note: I love constructive criticism. Please review. **

(Keep reading for Chapter 7: The Launch Room)


	7. The Launch Room

Chapter 7: The Launch Room

They all sat in the living room and watched the recap of Caesar Flickerman's interviews.

Blaze and Amanda looked at their interviews by the point of view of the audience, parts of it they thought were amusing, while other parts of it they wondered why they had said what they said.

Caesar Flickermen then told viewers to tune in tomorrow morning for the start of the Games.

Katniss and Peeta then turned to Blaze and Amanda.

"When the countdown hits 0, and the gong sounds, get yourself away." said Peeta, "You'll have an advantage if you can get away from the cornucopia with some supplies, but at the same time it is a gamble, a risk of you dying that is too high, and if you die at the opening bloodbath, then everything that we have done up to this point will be for nothing."

"Get away, find water, and as for the supplies at the cornucopia that you didn't get, if I can seal the sponsor deals, I can get you a few good valuable items." said Katniss. "One of you will win, we just need you to follow our instructions."

Amanda and Blaze were silent through all of their mentor's advice. They were both nervous. They both knew that their odds were good but still a chance for any one of the other tributes could win.

"And one more piece of advice," said Katniss, "The first piece of advice our mentor gave to us in our first Games...'Stay alive'.

"We will." said Blaze. And he and Amanda headed off to bed.

Peeta and Katniss walked away in the opposite direction and then they whispered to each other. Peeta asked "Do you really think that they will run away from the cornucopia when the Games start?"

"Nope." said Katniss.

* * *

In a secret underground compound yet to be discovered by the Districts, a group of remnants of Capital, Political Patriots who are still loyal to President Snow, conspired.

"Long live The Capital!" the one who appeared to be the leader said.

"Long live The Capital." the other men said together.

"There is a conspiracy that the people of the Districts want Amanda Snow dead because of her grandfather." said another man. "But we need to make sure that she wins the Hunger Games. That will bring glory to his memory."

"There is no going back to the way things were." said the one who was leader. "The old system of government the way things were is gone forever. Right now I think our goal should be long term, probably take place after our lifetimes. But we may be able sometime in the future to form a new nation with a new slave class, but as I just said, that will be after our time. For now though, the Districts won the war, and there for let them have their freedom for six or seven generations, but for right now we are going to spite the Districts by helping the tribute that they hate the most, President Snow's granddaughter, to win."

"Here is my plan," said another man, "We have a large fortune stockpiled, we can act as an anonymous donor; we can donate a great deal of money to insure that during the Games Amanda Snow will want for very little."

"There's also a rumor of a conspiracy to make sure that Amanda Snow loses." said another man.

"Well, the joke is on them then, eh?" the man said with an amused expression.

The other men laughed as well.

"The only person with the power to rig the Games is President Paylor. And one thing I'll say about her is that she is fair. Her conscience won't allow her to make sure that Amanda Snow dies, plus I don't think she has the stomach for killing the former leader's children. Her attitude towards fairness is that she just wants the reaped children to participate in the Games, and that's it, and nothing more. And if Amanda Snow, of the 24 tributes, just happens to win, entirely by coincidence, then so be it."

"Well, we can use that to our advantage. We will sponsor her with what ever she needs."

"Then let's get to work."

* * *

The next morning, Amanda woke up and was face to face with her mother and Katniss.

"It's time to go." said Katniss matter of factly.

Amanda's mother was in tears.

"I'm worried you're going to die, sweetheart." said Amanda's mother.

"Don't worry mother. I'm going to win." said Amanda.

They took her up to the roof where a hover craft was waiting.

"There is food on the hovercraft, and there will be more food at the arena. Zoe will be waiting for you." said Katniss. "Good luck."

The Mockingjay hugged her tribute, Amanda got on board the hovercraft. There was a woman in a white lab coat that held a long metal instrument in one hand.

"This is your tracker, Amanda." said the woman.

The device was stuck into her arm and the tracker was planted inside.

She ate a hot meal, and then waited. There were no windows so she couldn't see where she was going, or how far. The trip took about an hour.

* * *

When they got there, Amanda was directed to exit the hovercraft through the side hatch. When the door opened and she stepped out side the hovercraft, the hovercraft seemed to be inside some kind of aircraft hanger. They appeared to be underground, or at least that is what occurred to Amanda after she was led through several windowless corridors. Amanda knew what this was, she had toured them before in old arenas. These were the catacombs beneath the arena.

**30 minutes to launch:**

She was led into a room that was supposed to be all her own. Zoe Bluth was waiting. This was the launch room, the place were she will be raised up to the surface and the Games will then begin.

Zoe helped Amanda to shower and dress. She then assisted her with some personal grooming, which consisted of nothing more than really combing her hair as makeup and other cosmetics would be irrelevant after the Games begin. When Zoe had arrived she had no say in what Amanda would be wearing, the Gamemakers provided identical outfits for all the tributes. The outfit was a jacket, shirt, and pants that Zoe dressed Amanda in, the fabric was thin and light, but the material was a remarkable fabric that would allow the skin to breathe in warm weather while insulating body heat in cold weather.

"The Gamemakers told me to tell you that you can expect tepid, but varying weather." said Zoe.

The time was short. With only 10 more minutes. Amanda ate another hot meal and decided to hydrate herself as much as possible.

It was then an alert from a speaker in the ceiling saying that there was one minute to launch.

"Good luck Amanda. I wish you the best and I will see you when you win." said Zoe.

Amanda stepped into the large glass tube. A cylinder like glass door closed and then began to rise upwards.

At first it was a moment where Amanda was in darkness but you continue to feel the motion upwards. Then she saw a light and then she was on the surface. she saw her fellow tributes under on platforms they saw the cornucopia.

Then the voice of the host of the Hunger Games, Claudius Templesmith, boomed out of the sky from giant hidden speakers.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Let the 76th Hunger Games begin!"

Amanda tried to take in her surroundings. They were all in a large field of green grass, the field was surrounded by trees. It looked a lot like the opening area of the cornucopia in the 74th Hunger Games, the one where Katniss and Peeta won. Except this time there was no lake. It was a clear blue sky, and the ambient temperature seemed within the mid 20's on the Celsius metric system.

To her right was Beverly O'Malley separated by about 10 feet. To her left was David Crane. Apparently the tributes were all lined up around the cornacopia in no particular order. She sited all of her allies. Lisa Derrek was three people off to her right. May Salmon was at the far side of the field at the end of the line. Hector Ardaman was three people to her left. Blaze Trenton was two people past Hector.

They had all agreed upon on the last day of training that May and Hector would run away from the cornucopia one mile in the direction of the sun while Lisa, Amanda, and Blaze would go for supplies at the cornucopia and then rendezvous together back with them as soon as possible. The idea of Blaze, Amanda, and Lisa going for the Cornucopia was a risk against their mentors instructions but a risk they were willing to take.

Amanda surveyed the cornucopia and the area around it. As always the mouth of the Cornucopia was filled with all kinds of goodies; she saw backpacks, crates, and food of different kinds, and spreading out from the cornucopia we're supplies decreasing in value the further away from the cornucopia the items were. 20 feet in front of her she saw a backpack that could hold anything, 6 feet in front of her and off to the right she saw a small plastic bag with to apples in it. Only three feet in front of her off to the left she saw a very small umbrella which would be useful during wet weather.

But as she surveyed the most valuable items in the mouth of the cornucopia she noticed something interesting; she couldn't seem to see any weapons of any kind anywhere she didn't see any swords, or knives, or spears, or bows and arrows, or anything?

She kept her eyes on Lisa, until Lisa made eye contact with her and she nodded in acknowledgment. She then did the same with Blaze until he made eye contact with her and they both nodded in agreement. She then did the same with Hector, and the same with May. The moment that they had all risen up to the surface, large holographic numbers appeared in the air over the Cornucopia, large enough for everyone to see clearly, counted down from 60. The whole exchange of acknowledgment with her allies and taking in her surroundings, and surveying the surrounding supplies took 40 seconds.

20 seconds left. She readied herself to run straight to the mouth of the cornucopia. They had decided this beforehand, she, Lisa and Blaze would all run straight to the mouth where Blaze and Amanda would watch Lisa's back, while Lisa would look through the supplies and select only the choice items, quickly.

10 seconds to go... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...

"BONG!"

**Author's Note: I love constructive criticism. Please review.**

(Please keep reading for Chapter 8: The Blood Bath)


	8. The Blood Bath

Chapter 8: The Blood Bath

**Author's Note: Warning - this chapter contains scenes of disturbing, graphic, bloody violence of children killing children. Viewer discretion is advised.**

The gong sounded. Amanda Snow broke into a flat out sprint, running straight at the mouth of the cornucopia. She thought of grabbing up the small umbrella that was only three feet away from her, but it was too far out of her way, it would have taken too much time, plus, she didn't consider herself quite that desperate just yet. She glanced to the side for a fraction of a second, just long enough to see Hector Ardamin running into the woods. She saw May Salmon run towards the cornucopia instead of away from it.

'What is she doing?' though Amanda. 'She's supposed to go for cover and wait for us.'

But she had no time to worry about that. She glanced at Lisa and Blaze. They were as fast as she was.

They all got to the pile of supplies at the same time. Up close they could see there were still no weapons. Before anyone attacked each other, everyone grabbed a backpack or crate and looked inside hoping that the weapons were simply hidden out of sight.

* * *

Blaze pulled off the lid of a crate, inside the crate he saw a first-aid kit, a bottle of antiseptic, a bottle of cough syrup, a bottle of Vicodin pills, and a whole bunch of other medicines. But no weapons.

* * *

Lisa grabbed a backpack, unzipped the main zipper and inside saw a water bottle, a cigarette lighter, a ziplock bag full of elastic bands, a flashlight, a compass, a package of beef jerky, a bunch of bananas, and a variety of other useful items, but no weapons.

* * *

May Salmon took a backpack and opened the main zipper, inside she found several plastic containers filled with fruit, a jar of pickles, a box of crackers, a book of matches, some night vision goggles, and a short-handled five pound sledge hammer.

* * *

Amanda grabbed a backpack and opened the main zipper, inside the backpack was a sleeping bag that reflects body heat back in, several shakers of different seasonings, a small portable solar powered stove, a pot, a fork, a spoon, and a steak knife. 'A steak knife.' thought Amanda excitedly. Not exactly a weapon, this item was little more than a crude eating utensil, the blade was only about three inches long, and quite thin, but it was razor sharp and had a serrated edge, was better than nothing, and would do the job.

* * *

All of these things happened simultaneously, and as the Career Tributes were distracted looking for weapons, some of the other tributes who were going to wait till later in the Games to fight had use the Career's distraction to grabbed the first backpack they could reach and bolted for the trees.

* * *

Susanna Xavier didn't look for weapons either. She just quickly ran her whole left arm through three straps of three different backpacks, and grabbed up a tent pack with her right hand. She passed right by two of the smaller, younger tributes who were in her path as though she had no desire to kill them and just headed straight for the woods. But she was intercepted by Breanna Crane who foolishly thought she could kill her with her bare hands. Both Susanna's, arms being weighed down with stuff, she didn't have time to fight, so before Breanna could do anything, with tremendous force Susanna kicked Breanna right in the face with the heel of her boot, breaking her nose and knocking her out, blood running heavily down her face.

Amanda saw Breanna go down, but knew she wasn't dead. If Breanna gets back up, she will be tough to beat in a fight. Amanda suddenly felt sick to her stomach at the idea of killing. She didn't want to hurt anyone. But she then remembered the important advice that Katniss had given her the day before.

**Flashback:**

"Amanda, taking a life is not easy, but it's the Hunger Games." said Katniss, a tone of urgency in her voice, "Winning costs you everything you have, on the inside." she said touching her chest, "You can't win unless you choose to become a killer. And you can't become a killer until you choose to become a monster. I could have skipped this part of this lecture, but it's simply the truth, and no one ever won the Hunger Games who didn't.

"Now, when you are attacked by another tribute, and you have a chance to kill them...don't hesitate. Especially if it's a Career."

**End flashback:**

Breanna Crane was vulnerable. Amanda knew that she had to capitalize on it. About five seconds had passed since Breanna Crane had fallen down. With her nerves protesting, she conjured up an extreme force of will, and leapt forward and aimed for a vulnerable spot. She stabbed the stake knife into the neck of the unconscious Career Tribute.

That was it. The deed was done. She had made herself into a monster. She was now one step closer to being a winner. She withdrew the now bloody knife and remembered that she and her team were not there to fight over who controls all of the supplies, their plan was to grab some weapons and go. But, now, since there were no weapons?

"Guys come on, there are no weapons!" shouted Amanda, "Grab a backpack and let's go!"

* * *

After Blaze had glanced at the medicine in the crate, he was going to replace the lid and grab the whole thing up. But just then he was caught from behind by David Crane, and David Crane squeezed his neck with all his might. Blaze's lungs were cut off of air. It was only a few moments went David saw in his peripheral vision his sister get stabbed in the neck by the Pink-Haired granddaughter of President Snow.

"No!" he shouted in despair and disbelief as he let go of Blaze Trenton's neck and ran for his sister.

Blaze coughed as he regained his breath. He grabbed the first-aid kit inside the crate and a couple of bottles and then ran for the trees.

* * *

May Salmon was attacked by Giovanni Leon. She pulled out the five pound sledge hammer from her backpack and swung it at Giovanni Leon as he attacked her, but she was clumsy with it. Giovanni Leon disarmed her, pulling the hammer from her hands. She tried to run, but it was too late. Giovanni swung the hammer down and buried the head of the hammer deep in her skull, splattering himself with blood.

* * *

All of the other tributes were now fighting either fist fights, or wrestling, or using other objects as weapons.

* * *

Lisa Derrek began fighting Sherman Griffin, but only for a moment until Amanda came up behind Sherman and stabbed him in the back. The blade however ricochet of one of his ribs and broke off at the hilt of the handle.

Amanda looked at the broken handle and realized it was useless now. She tossed it away while Sherman begin to stagger to the side bleeding out of his wound. Amanda then high jump kicked him in the head and he fell down to the ground. Lisa and Amanda looked in May Salmon's direction but saw that she was dead.

"Leave her!" commanded Lisa, and Amanda, Lisa, and Blaze all ran out of there. Between them and the trees there were three more backpacks lying on the ground that could hold anything, and since there were no weapons, anything is valuable. They grabbed them up on the way to the trees.

* * *

Hector Ardaman had just fled the large field when the gong sounded. He had only traveled through the woods about 200 yards or so until he came to a river. The river was about 100 yards wide. The only thing that he could do was stick to the plan, keep moving in the direction of the sun for one mile and wait. He stuck his hand into the water. It wasn't freezing but it wasn't warm, the temperature was merely tolerable. He touched his fingers to his tongue. Seawater. He waded into the salt-water river and began to dog-paddle to the opposite shore in the direction of the sun.

* * *

David Crane took his sister's bloody cheeks in his hands. He couldn't believe that his sister of all the tributes was the first to die. He fumed with anger as he looked up at Amanda Snow fleeing into the woods with her allies. He got up and ran after her, but was intercepted by Chaz Zoltan. As his attention was on Amanda Snow, he did not see Chaz's fist coming and received a hard punch right in the face. Chaz flexed his fingers in pain as David's skull appeared to be really hard. They fought with about equal skill for and few moments but David had gone savage. He lunged forward and bit Chaz's neck. With all the strength of the jaw, his teeth pierced Chaz's throat and David tasted blood, and Chaz died.

* * *

Dennis Green broke Harley Dillon's neck.

* * *

Janis Miller picked up a crate and whacked the corner of it against Neil Jones's face, a spurt of blood came out of his skin and he fell to the ground. Janis kneeled down beside him and slammed the crate down on his head again and again, making sure he was dead, blood splattering everywhere.

* * *

Martha Filmer was fighting with Belinda Rogers. They both had received multiple punches in the face from each other. Belinda Rogers had then managed to pin Martha Filmer down and just punched her in the face again and again. Martha felt to the side for something to hit her with, and her hand stumbled across a thin sheet of plastic. She grabbed it up and laid it flat against Belinda's face as she inhaled. Belinda became distracted as she couldn't breath. Martha used Belinda's moment of distraction to push her off and then sat on top of her and held the plastic over and around her face as an air tight wrap so she could not breath. After struggling futilely for a few moments, Belinda passed out and then died.

* * *

Giovanni Leon saw Joyce Harrison grab up a backpack and run, but caught her from behind and and buried his hammer through her skull and into her brain, splattering blood everywhere.

* * *

Irene Avion had been wrestling with Klay Randolph until she got a hold of his head and with all her strength slammed it against the side of the cornucopia. He fell to the ground and did not get back up. Irene grabbed up a backpack and ran off towards the trees.

* * *

That was it. The fight was over. It took less than 5 minutes. All that was left at the cornucopia was the Career Pack. All who didn't die had either ran into the woods straight away without going for the supplies, or grabbed up the nearest backpacks and ran before anyone else could kill them. Even though they had no weapons, with sadistic gloating smiles on their faces, they all then begin rummaging through the big pile of supplies to see what good stuff they had.

**Author's Note: I love constructive criticism. Please review.**

(Keep reading for Chapter 9: Caesar Flickerman and the Arena)


	9. Caesar Flickerman and the Arena

Chapter 9: Caesar Flickerman and the Arena

Amanda, Blaze, and Lisa had just left the main field that held the cornucopia. They headed in the direction that their ally Hector Ardaman most likely had went.

"Well, what in the hell was that about?!" Amanda shouted angrily.

"What?" Blaze asked questioningly.

"There were no weapons at the cornucopia!" she said in irritation.

"I know what it is." said Lisa in a voice of comprehension. "Television entertainment."

Blaze and Amanda just had looks of confusion on their faces.

Lisa elaborated. "The Gamemakers probably thought if there were no weapons, it would make for more entertaining television if at the opening bloodbath at the cornucopia, we, the Capital raised kids, were to come up with more inventive ways to kill."

Blaze raised his eyebrows in comprehension consideration.

"You know, that would actually make sense." said Blaze. "Well, let's find Hector and then we'll set up a campsite for the night, then hunt down the other tributes in the morning."

Lisa pulled out the compass that she had found in her backpack and looked back and forth from it and the sun, trying to find Hector's direction.

* * *

It was a few minutes later that they broke through the trees and they came to a river.

"Over there, a bridge." said Amanda as she pointed several hundred yards down the beach.

"Wait." said Lisa as she got down on her hands and knees near the water.

Lisa got a funny idea as she could smell the tangy stink coming from the water. She stuck her hand in the water and then touched her fingers to her tongue.

"I think it's seawater." said Lisa.

"That doesn't make any sense. Rivers are not seawater. Fresh water flows into the sea, saltwater doesn't flow out of it." said Amanda.

Blaze examined the water a little bit more closely with his eyes. He observed the movement of the water.

"Does that water look like it is flowing to you?" asked Blaze, less of asking for information from his fellows, and more for persuading them to grasp an obvious clue.

The water was not flowing, at all.

"The water is completely still." observed Blaze.

He looked up stream as far as he could, and then he looked down stream as far as he could.

"Answer me this," said Blaze, "when a river of salt water is completely still, neither flowing upstream or downstream, then it's not a river. This...is a canal."

The banana yellow girl, and the pink haired girl realized that Blaze was correct; the ocean was on either side, and the sea water was flowing in from both sides and meeting in the middle.

"How did you know that?" asked Lisa curiously.

"I know a few things about canals." said Blaze, "from my father. My father was a city planner and architect. He always loved seafood. He was unsatisfied with the low quality of the food that was coming in from District 4. So he used his own authority as a high ranking official, to design, and have built, in District 4, a network of canals to mass breed higher quality sea animals for slaughter. My father was a greedy, power hungry man who always gets what he wants; the making of the canal network required many overworked fishermen to do double shifts for years. Anyway, in answer to your question; I saw and studied the complex details of the canal network blueprints that my father designed, and when I saw a saltwater river that was not flowing, it just seem obvious."

Lisa twitch her eyebrow, clearly impressed.

'BOOM!'

The sound came out of the sky from an unknown direction. The three Hunger Games allies knew from watching past Hunger Games on TV to know that the Gamemakers were firing a cannon to indicate that a tribute has died. The Gamemakers always wait until the opening bloodbath at the cornucopia is over before they fire the first cannon. But the cannon shots didn't stop at one.

'BOOM!' 'BOOM!' 'BOOM!' 'BOOM!' 'BOOM!' 'BOOM!' 'BOOM!' 'BOOM!'

And then the cannon fired no more.

"That's 9." said Amanda, thinking that by normal Hunger Games standards, that was a relatively mild cornucopia bloodbath death toll. "Come on. We'll cross the bridge and find Hector."

And they headed for the bridge that they saw down the beach that they believed would lead in Hector's direction.

* * *

**Caesar Flickerman and Claudius Templesmith we're on the television:**

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are now 32 minutes into the Games, where the opening blood bath at the cornucopia is now over and the deaths stand at 9, and we are down to the top 15." said Claudius Templesmith.

Caesar Flickerman then averted his gaze from the camera and placed his index finger on his ear, waited for a moment then turned his attention back to the camera.

"Right now the situation with each individual living tribute is, uneventful, so I have been asked in my ear piece to go to 'Death Recap'." said Caesar Flickerman. "And the Fallen now are;" each death was accompanied by a small box on the TV screen showing footage of the tribute dying, in the order that they were pulled out of the Reaping Bowl, "Breanna Crane, that's surprising and disappointing, she was one of the favorites among the potential sponsors. Sherman Griffin. Neil Jones. Joyce Harrison. May Salmon. Harley Dillon. Chaz Zoltan. Belinda Rogers. And Klay Randolph. May they rest in peace."

"We will continue to give you updates on the progress of the Games, additional deaths that take place, and exciting events that happen within the arena as they happen." Said Claudius Templesmith.

"Now," said Caesar Flickerman, "while the secrets of the arena are to remain mystery for tributes to find out as the Games progress, I have been instructed by the Gamemakers to inform you, the viewers, on what exactly the arena is, and what makes it up."

On the TV screen, Caesar and Claudius both turned sideways and displayed another screen that was behind them. On the screen showed what appeared to be a criss-crossing of blue lines, and a checkerboard pattern of squares. There were also flashing blips, each blip with the name of a different tribute on it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, what you are observing is a map of the arena." said Caesar, "The Gamemakers have christened this arena, 'Archipelago'. The blue criss-crossing lines that you are observing are a network of 100 meter wide canals separating the borders of exactly 121 man-made islands, each island is exactly one square kilometer. Each island will also consist of a different environment by means of various climate control methods. As well as a few hidden surprises on each island, each surprise varying depending on the island."

"As always," said Claudius, "we will be broadcasting a live feed of the Games around the clock. We will be alternating the live feed between all living tributes every so often." said Claudius as the current live feed on the screen was just uninteresting footage of Gloria Goldwater bushwhacking through some dense foliage one island over from the cornucopia directly to the southwest. "However, if a good fight is going on or another suspenseful moment, the live broadcasting of that will take priority."

Claudius then touched his finger to his ear for a moment.

"Statistical factoring;" said Claudius, "I have just been asked to read off the 'Tributes Kill Count'. Giovanni Leon, and Amanda Snow both have made 2 kills. David Crane, Martha Filmer, Janice Miller, Dennis Green, and Irene Avion have all made 1 kill. The rest of the tributes currently stand at 0."

"Throughout the the Games we will be having guest commentators, as well as interviews with mentors, and family members of tributes." said Caesar. "If you are not at home, the Games will be broadcast from Super Jumbo Screens at the corner of every other street throughout Panam, in the Capital, all thirteen Districts, and as well as every park, public square, pub, and restaurant. Please tune in for recaps of exciting moments in the Games; so if just in case you are not always tuned in, we encourage you not to worry, for you won't miss a thing."

* * *

**Author's Note: For the sake of this fan fic, let's call Panam's units of currency 'Panam Credits'.**

Katniss Everdeen stood in what was called a 'Mentor's Private Control Room' with Peeta, as well as Blaze and Amanda's mothers. Also there in the room were the mentors of Lisa Derrek and Hector Ardaman which just happened to be their friend Annie Cresta, and their old mentor Haymitch Abernathy, they were watching the Games, particularly, a specialized personal live video feed that always featured only their own tributes. There was a status control board that displayed and indicated who and how many people were placing bets on Hector, Lisa, Blaze and Amanda, as well as a collection pool of money that gradually got bigger as individual smaller donations kept on piling into it from many different sponsors, some donations were just one or two credits here and there, some were semi-generous. The pool of accumulated money was for generalized gifts; basically Katniss or Peeta could send Blaze or Amanda any reasonably priced gift that they wanted to with the money from the pool, at any time if they wanted, but it was not always necessary. The mentors were not generally supposed to send their tribute a gift every single time the pool got high enough to afford a gift, for the sponsors were being very generous, and if the sponsored tribute were to lose the Games and a gift was never sent, then the sponsor would get their donation back. When a sponsor makes a donation and a gift is sent and that tribute were to lose, then the sponsor would not get their donation back. But whenever a sponsor sends a donation, what they are also doing, is they are placing a bet that that tribute will win, and if the tribute does win, then the sponsor not only gets the donation back but they also get paid their betting winnings based on the statistical odds of that particular tribute. An individual tribute's statistical odds are based on a variety of factors; their training score, facts about the tribute that people give, as well as fluctuations in the statistics during the Games, such as how many kills they make during the Games, their ability to evade an opposing tribute that's bigger, stronger, and faster than them, etc.

Peeta, being the better talker, was on the phone trying to setup sponsors for Blaze and Amanda, and persuade people to make more generous donations. Peeta was a good salesman and a slick talker with sales pitches.

"Well honey," said Peeta, "it looks like things are going to be going a little slowly. The pool is only up to a thousand Panam credits, and most of the good gifts are a lot more expensive than that, and they're only going to get more expensive as the days and weeks pass."

"Thanks Peeta." said Katniss.

Katniss patted the mothers on the shoulder and tried to reassure them.

"Well, even though they broke our instructions and went for the supplies, they gambled and they won, then got away with six backpacks and a first-aid kit, which basically means they're loaded down with useful supplies." said Haymitch.

Then they received another alert on the display console.

"Well, we just got something big here. An anonymous sponsor." said Peeta. And then his eyes went wide. "They have just donated one-million Panem credits! To Amanda Snow specifically, not to her alliance."

"Add it to the pool." said Katniss.

Peeta pressed a few buttons to do just that, but an odd reprimanding buzzing sound came out of the speakers indicating that his request has been rejected. And then more detailed instructions came up on the screen.

"I can't," said Peeta, "It seems that the donation is coded; the donation can only be used to buy a certain item, and it can only be sent directly to Amanda Snow when she's in private, such as after she steps away from the group for a few moments to go to the bathroom, or something, etc."

**Please review!**

(Keep reading for Chapter 10: Camping)


	10. Camping

Chapter 10: Camping

Amanda, Blaze, and Lisa crossed the bridge made of rope and logs. They then tracked through the woods in the direction of the sun. Lisa continued to consult her compass, as they searched. After another half hour of bushwacking, they estimated that they had travelled about one mile from the cornucopia in the direction of the sun, that meant that Hector had to be nearby, if the course that they both took wasn't too far off.

"HECTOR!" Amanda yelled.

"Quiet! They'll hear you." cautioned Lisa.

"We need to regroup." said Amanda.

"And attracted the Career Pack right in our direction." argued Lisa.

"I consider that highly unlikely. The Career Pack could be anywhere." said Amanda.

"More likely they are trying to follow us." said Blaze. "You killed David Crane's sister, he probably has revenge on his mind."

"David Crane could be dead too." said Amanda. "He was fighting with Chaz Zoltan when we left. We can't just aimlessly search around for Hector, we need to draw him toward us."

Just then there was a rustling in the bushes next to them and Hector Ardaman poked his head out from behind the bushes.

"Hey guys. I heard your call. I was 100 yards away." said Hector.

"Well, I'm just glad we found you." said Blaze.

"But now that we have given away our position, I think it might be prudent that we move along now." said Lisa.

They handed one of the backpacks to Hector and they moved along.

"Wait." said Hector, "Shouldn't we wait for May Salmon? Isn't she still on her way?"

Blaze, Amanda, and Lisa, then had sad looks on their faces.

"She didn't follow instructions." said Amanda, "She went for the supplies at the cornucopia when the gong sounded."

"She didn't make it." said Blaze.

Hector then had a solemn look on his face.

The pink haired granddaughter of President Snow placed her hand on Hector's shoulder.

"Are you alright Hector?" asked Amanda in a tone of friendly comforting concern.

"She was my cousin." said Hector. "I knew her. I'm just thinking, Who killed her? how did she die? did she suffer?"

Amanda could tell that the details were important to him. He wanted to know what had happened to the distantly related family member that he knew well.

"I wasn't watching the whole thing. I was a little preoccupied at the time." said Amanda. "But it was Giovanni Leon. He buried a hammer in her skull. And as for whether or not she suffered, I'm afraid I don't know, I'm not a doctor or an expert on human anatomy, or the nervous system. I think her brain would've shut down immediately therefore making it a relatively painless death. And if she didn't die instantly, she probably would've had a really bad headache for a few minutes until her heart stopped. Actually if her heart stopped, but her brain kept on working, her brain would have become oxygen deprived which would've produced very pleasant hallucinations with in the pleasure center of the brain before the brain shut down. I'm sorry, I'm just babbling now, I don't know whether or not she suffered."

"I'm sorry to ask these questions Amanda," said Hector, "but now, why did she die? What she die for?"

Amanda knew the answer. They all knew the answer. But to speak it aloud, they thought would make them hypocrites.

"What did all of the Hunger Games tributes die for?" asked Amanda rhetorically, more to her self than anyone in particular. "Do you know how many Hunger Games tributes have died in the Games?" Amanda asked.

"I couldn't even wager a guess." said Blaze.

"Let's count them up," said Amanda, "23 dead tributes, times 74 years, plus 24 because there were twice as many tributes in the Second Quarter Quell, minus 1 because there were two vectors in the 74th Games, plus 18 in the Third Quarter Quell, plus the 9 today so far, that's a total of 1752 dead kids that have died in the name of the Games."

Blaze was staring into empty space while squinting his eyes and muttering all the numbers under his breath.

"That's fast math." Blaze said impressed.

"Do you know what they all died for?" asked Amanda.

There was no response.

"Television Entertainment…that is what they died for." Said Amanda in a tone of voice as though she was disgusted with herself. "You know, it's funny, I never really thought about it before now."

Amanda had some things on her mind that she wanted to get out, and she knew that unless something really interesting was going on, her verbal monologue was live on the air. "Whenever I watched the Games, I never watched them to watch the losers die, no. I just wanted to see which one of the 24 would win, that's all. But I was a collaborator because I didn't do anything. I was like any other Capital citizen, and I loved the tributes, they were celebrities to me. I wanted to know everything about them, I wanted to know about their boring lives, I want to know what their annoying little idiosyncrasies were, I wanted to know what all their silly little interests were. It was gossip and human interest. But I was so naïve; they all died for television entertainment. I remember 6 years ago, I was only 9, it was the 71st Games, I was sitting on my grandfather's lap. We were just watching the games, we did it together every year whenever my grandfather had free time from his Presidential duties. I remember that my grandfather smelled of the wretched stink of perfumed roses. There was the boy from District 2, I remember his name was Hulk Denver, he was 18, and his body was 300 pounds of muscle. He caught sight of a 12-year-old girl from District 7. She tried to run, but he tracked her, and he caught her. He pulled a knife, he held her down with one hand, and then he stabbed her in the leg. He twisted the knife around and then use the knife to dig out a chunk of bloody flesh like a shovel. He did that again and again and again all over her body but only in non-vital areas. The girl screamed the whole time, and you know what Hulk Denver did? He just laughed maniacally the whole time. And you know what I did while I sat on my grandfather's lap and watched?"

Amanda suddenly had a look on her face of the worst self loathing.

"I cheered him on." Amanda said with a look on her face as though she wanted to vomit. "I cheered him on." And then her voice went smooth and even again. "He eventually did kill her of course. But it wasn't until afterwards that something struck me; what if it was me that was in the girl's place? What if it was one of my friends? It then occurred to me that it would be one thing had he just killed her quickly, but he had to draw it out because he thought it was fun. I then realized that Hulk Denver, who was a favorite for winning that year, was not a popular celebrity that I liked, no, he was a bully. He was a coward, and without honor. I then wanted to avenge the girl that he so brutally mutilated before he finally killed her. I didn't want him to win. So I decided to exercise my influence, what little influence I had over my grandfather, I pulled a few strings figuratively speaking. My grandfather adored me, and I had him wrapped around my little finger, I appealed to my grandfather that I wanted Hulk Denver not to win, and that it was just a personal private matter for me. He wasn't suspicious, or asked me any questions, he just affectionately pinched my cheek, and said, 'anything for my little girl'. Grandpa then made a call to the Gamemakers. And Hulk Denver was mysteriously bitten by a king cobra within the hour."

Amanda Snow then suddenly came out of her reverie and turned her attention back to Hector.

"And that is why we are all here, and that is why May Salmon died. It's how we will all die here in the arena. For television entertainment. It's sick. It's barbaric. But right now we have to play the Games, and that's the way the rules work. I'm sorry about your cousin Hector." said Amanda.

Hector took in a deep breath and then sighed.

"Well, maybe it's for the best that we do this without her anyway. That way we don't have to kill her ourselves when we're the last tributes on the field." said Hector.

It was a small consolation but they all felt that Hector was right, when it comes down to it, none of them want to kill any of their own allies.

* * *

They trekked through the woods until they came to another river. They tested this one as well. It too was seawater.

"Is this a canal as well?" asked Amanda.

"It must be." said Blaze.

"We're still moving south." said Lisa as she consulted her compass.

They looked up the beach and saw another bridge. They ran in its direction and when they got to the bridge they crossed it. But when I got halfway across the bridge they notice that the air was considerably colder. At first they didn't think about it, but it became more noticeable the closer they got to the other side, the air got colder and colder and colder until they actually noticed that the opposite shore that the bridge was taking them to, everything was covered in a thick layer of frost. When they got to the other side of the bridge, it was freezing. The air was below freezing. Significantly below freezing. Though the sun shone it was as cold as the dead of winter.

"Okay this doesn't seem right," said Blaze, "how warm was the opposite shore over there?"

"I say a standard summer temperature of plus 25 degrees Celsius." said Lisa.

"And how cold is it here now?" asked Blaze.

"I'm not sure, but the air is biting." said Lisa.

Amanda then had an idea. She crossed the bridge back to the opposite shore again and sure enough the air got warmer and then it was as warm as summer. She walked back over to her allies.

"It must be the experimental artificial climate control." said Amanda.

Everyone looked at Amanda with curiosity.

"My grandfather liked to brag to the family around the dinner table about the scientific breakthroughs and achievements that were made by the physicists, and engineers in District 3." said Amanda, "A few years ago, my grandfather told me about a scientific breakthrough in engineering, where the District 3 Technicians in joint operation with Capital Scientists, had been experimenting with technology on how to artificially emulate both the sun's solar output, and the Earth's geo-magnetic activity, in combination with some crude atmospheric humidity control, they could emulate just about any form of climate within a small space, and even a large area if they had enough equipment."

As everyone exhaled condensation in the cold air they looked at her with interest.

Amanda continued, "He was planning on using the technology to implement a year-round summer in Districts 11 and 9 to increase the output of a near nonstop harvest of vegetables and grain. But before they could implement Phase 2 of the project that was christened 'District Climate Control', there were uprisings in both Districts 11 and 9 about two years ago. That caused the project be suspended and then the whole country went to war, and then after the war the District 13 Officials mathematically calculated that Districts 4, 9, 10, and 11 produced far more than enough food for the entire population year-round and the project currently remains on hold while resources are being diverted to reparations of the country from the war."

"They must be using the experimental climate control technology to make parts of the arena undesirable." said Hector. "For example, who would want to stay here for very long? In fact my first instinct right now would be to go back across the bridge to the warm area."

"It's a standard Gamemaker tactic," said Amanda, "by making parts of the arena undesirable and forcing all of the tributes to head towards only the desirable areas, it forces the tributes to confront each other."

"Well, all of this information is highly fascinating." said Lisa, "But what should we do now?"

"Several of these backpacks we haven't even opened yet," said Blaze, "I think we should assess exactly what supplies we actually house right here right now."

"We're in the open, anyone can see us. We need to find cover. My recommendation is the frozen forest right over there." said Amanda pointing to a densely wooded area that was covered in a thick layer of frost.

"Wait," said Lisa, "shouldn't we go back to the opposite shore where it's warm?"

"For our first night I think we should stay somewhere where the other tributes will not want to follow." said Amanda.

With that Amanda led them into the forest.

* * *

They bushwhacked through the icy bushes, and thick branches for another half hour. Amanda was looking for a secluded location where the Career Pack would never find them. And then they heard a beeping sound.

"What is that Beeping sound?" asked Lisa.

Blaze cupped his hand over his ear and closed his eyes and turned slowly on the spot.

"It's in that direction." said Blaze pointing.

They then walked in that direction. The beeping got louder as they got closer. It seemed that the sound was meant draw them towards the source of it. They then came onto a small path that was clearly man-made. They were at the end of the path which apparently just ended right at the trees and bushes so they followed the end of the path to its supposedly beginning. It was only a few dozen yards ahead and they then came into a clearing, and in the middle with what looked like a camping fire pit. The beeping then stopped and a hologram of Claudius Temple Smith appeared.

"Congratulations Hunger Games Tribute!" said the hologram. It was clear that this was not a live feed broadcast, this was a recording with a pleasant but rather generic monotone. "You could have stayed in the warm and cozy areas of the arena. For your choice to brave this Arctic forest, you are given this gas fire pit, Compliments of the Gamemakers, as well as a clue to the secrets of the arena. Your clue is, 'As the days and weeks of this year's Hunger Games pass, the arena will become gradually smaller'. Good luck! Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favor!"

The hologram then disappeared, and the natural gas burner in the fire pit ignited into a small bonfire. The clearing was then flooded with warmth.

"Everyone," said Blaze, "unpack the bags."

They all settled on the ground near the fire and began to empty the backpacks.

The six backpacks contained a variety of useful items, there were a few full bottles of water, lengths of rope and wire, three sleeping bags, containers of non-perishable food items, as well as containers of perishable food items that would not last long before they go bad, they surmised that the Gamemakers must have put them in the backpacks just before the tributes had been raised up out of the ground. That consisted of their dinner that night as they felt that they should eat the perishables right away. Some of the perishables need to be cooked, but of course they had an excellent fire right in front of them. The surrounding forest was so thick, no one would see their fire without a deliberate search, and even then they would need to bushwhack quite a way to be able to see, also, there will be no signal in the sky of the fire because the natural gas fire was smokeless.

* * *

The sun had gone down.

"If are going to hunt down the other tributes in the morning," said Blaze, "we're going to need weapons."

"But where are we going to get weapons?" asked Hector.

Blaze then stood up and disappeared into the forest for about 20 seconds where he then reemerged. Blaze had gone to a shattered boulder that was just behind some trees and she grabbed several rocks with sharp edges and then he picked up off of the forest floor some long and thin, but sturdy branches.

Blaze then stripped the branch of its smaller branches, and and then with one of the sharp edged rocks he began to carve the end of the branch to a sharp point. When he was done, he held the branch out for everyone to inspect.

"A crude, but highly effective homemade wooden spear." he said, "You can kill a man with this just as easily as you can with a sword or knife."

Hector and the two girls looked at the green haired boy with looks of admiration, and being impressed.

"I suspected that making homemade weapons out of forest materials would come in useful." said Blaze.

"The homemade weapon making station," said Amanda, "one of the few stations I didn't go to. It now looks like you're the one who is more prepared than the rest of us."

They then all set to work carving the ends of long sturdy branches to points.

* * *

Hours passed. It was nearing midnight, though they didn't know what time it was exactly. They knew that they needed to sleep, but they all wanted to stay up to see what faces would appear in the night sky.

'BOOM!'

The loud sound a cannon came out of the sky without warning.

"Who could that have been for?" asked Lisa.

"No way of knowing." said Hector. "It could have been anybody. Doesn't matter anyway. We are one step closer to winning, now one less opponent to worry about."

* * *

It was about 45 minutes later when the anthem started playing and the 10 faces appeared in the sky one at a time.

First they saw the face of Breanna Crane. Then they saw the face of Sherman Griffin. And they saw the face of Neil Jones. Joyce Harrison. Gloria Goldwater. May Salmon. Harley Dillon. Chaz Zoltan. Belinda Rogers. And Clay Randolph.

"Well, that's 10." said Amanda. "There is no way of knowing who the bloodbath nine are, and who the random person was an hour ago. But it doesn't matter either way, now let's all get some sleep."

And with that they got some shut-eye and waited to see what the next day would hold for them.

**Please review!**

(Please keep reading for Chapter 11: Amanda's Gift)


End file.
